El vació que deja el hierro
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: La marca de una perdida siempre estará ahí ¿Como aprender a vivir con ese dolor? /"¡No te atrevas a abandonar a Juvia!"/ "Estoy embarazada"/ "No vuelvas a tocarme" / "Creo que me enamore de ti, Juvia"/ "Juvia no se quedara de brazos cruzados"/ "Prometo ser fuerte"/ "Te vez horrible cuando lloras y eres aun mas fastidiosa. Gehe"/ Cap. 7 Gruvia/Rovia/Gale. Muerte de personajes.
1. Suspiros

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ soy diabólica (inserte risa maléfica) porque la inspiración ha llegado a mí y como ya tengo escrito la mayor parte de la idea de este fic pensé era tiempo de compartirlo, (sé que los torturo) los amo.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de HiroMashima.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

 **[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico** ]

 **ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE**

─diálogos─

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 1. Suspiros

Juvia suspiro por millonésima vez, no era que estuviera cansada o suspirando de amorpor el mago de hielo, este era uno de esos suspiros que te dejan claro que la persona sufre una gran pena, y que incluso sacar ese ligero aire conlleva un gran dolor.

La vida nunca había sido sencilla para la pobre maga de agua, de hecho en estas alturas estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas no le fueran del todo bien, pero sinceramente creyó que al conocer a Gray las cosas mejorarían, y lo hicieron, pero en este momento no estaba completamente segura de ello. Suspiro de nuevo.

─ Mierda Mujer…deberías dejar de hacer eso… me estas sacando de quicio…ese marica…no lo merece…─ intento decir el pobre DS de hierro que iba completamente mareado por el tren.

Sabía que era verdad que pensar en ese tema no le traía nada bueno, pero la forma de abordar la situación de parte del mago de hierro, tampoco era lo mejor, aun así era consciente que a Gajeel le dolíaverla de esa manera, por eso pese a que aún estuviera completamente herida, suspiro una última vez y de mala gana sonrió; en un vago y aparentemente, inútil, intento por calmar a su mejor amigo.

─Ya cálmate Gajeel, no deberías agobiar así a Juvia. ─

La maga de agua adoraba a la novia de su mejor amigo, siempre diciendo lo adecuado en el momento ideal para salvarla de situaciones incomodas, como esta.

Miro por la ventanilla del tren solo para ver el paisaje.

─Está lloviendo─ dijo con un tono tal que acabara de decir que alguien había muerto en lugar de informar el clima.

Un mareado, pero encabronado Gajeel la miro de reojo dejando clara su preocupación una que la pequeña McGarden compartía. Ambos suspiraron.

Este viaje sería más difícil de lo que ya sabían que sería.

 **YYY**

En Fairy Tail un jodidamente encabronado y malherido mago de hielo estaba embriagándose más de lo comú es que no estuvieran acostumbrados a esa clase de cosas pero a una borrachera por estar triste, enojado y confundido, no era precisamente el tipo de costumbre que se tiene con el alcohol en el gremio. Los miembros del team Natsu, estaban mirándolo, sin saber realmente si dejarlo asío tratar de calmarlo, todos los presentes dentro del gremio eran conscientes de que su enojo y heridas se las había ganado a pulso, pero no querían torturarlo más de lo que, muy seguramente, ya se estaba torturando él mismo.

─ Dame otra Mirajane─ espeto en mal tono el mago mientras dejaba en la barra su tarro vacío.

Todos en el gremio suspiraron, este Gray era todo un caso.

─ Ara, ara Gray, sé que estás enojado, pero yo creo que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy…─ intento persuadirlo la maga.

─Yo decidiré cuando sea suficiente, tu solo encárgate de servirme lo que te pido─ la interrumpió el Demon Slayer.

Cuando la Strauss le sirvió su trago, se fue muy triste (Gray siempre la hace llorar) llego la poderosa Titania a sentarse al lado de un alcoholizado pelinegro.

─Desquitarte así con Mira no te traerá tranquilidad por lo que le hiciste a Juvia. ─ Con esto Gray casi se ahoga con su bebida.

─Sé que esto es por lo que ocurrió hace unas horas─ siguió hablando Erza al ver que el otro solo la miraba de reojo intentando concentrarse en su bebida.

─Vamos Gray, sabes que si no me respondes seguiré hablando, lo que yo diga no te gustara oírlo, pero si no te lo digo no estaré tranquila. Eres mi amigo. Me importas, pero se reconocer cuando te has equivocado, y sé que tú también lo haces o de lo contrario no estarías así como estas en este momento. No quiero sonar como si te estuviera dando un sermón…

─Entonces no lo hagas. Erza no me digas nada. Esto que paso no es de la incumbencia de nadie de ustedes, y si tú crees que estoy así por eso, te equivocas. Yo estoy de maravilla…

─ Yo creo que si te sientes de "maravilla" es porque el alcohol ha logrado entorpecer tanto tu sistema que incluso ya no sientes las heridas de los golpes, más aun, las heridas del alma que tú mismo te has causado a ti, y a ella.─ Con eso logro hacerlo sentir peor.

─Está mejor que yo ¿Recuerdas? El que acabo siendo la pera de boxeo de ese maldito come hierro fui yo, por lo que no entiendo cómo es que podría estar sufriendo tanto como crees, aunque por un lado siempre ha sido muy melodramática….─ Con eso se ganó un fuerte golpe que lo mando al otro lado de la barra.

─Tu podrás comportante como quieras, pero lo que no te permito es menospreciar el dolor de Juvia. No se merecía como la trataste y menos aún se merece como estas expresándote. Como si lo que vivió hubiera sido muy sencillo, cuando todos aquí somos testigos de que de los dos, la más rota debe ser ella. Porque su dolor, es un dolor que no se buscó, algo cruel e injustificado que alguien tan dulce no se ganó.Tú sin embargo, te ganaste todos y cada uno de los golpes que has recibido esta noche. Y no hablo solo de los físicos. Me decepcionas cuando te comportas así como ahora.

Dicho todo esto la pelirroja más fuerte de FT se fue furiosa, mientras Gray era levantando por Natsu, quien le dio otro golpe en el estómago.

─Erza tiene razón. Te lo ganaste por imbécil. ─ Dicho esto lo dejaron maltrecho sobre la barra, y todo el team Natsu lo dejo solo.

 _/Que se larguen malditos traidores, si tanto les importa que se vayan a alcanzarla, no los necesito, con esos amigos para que carajos necesito enemigos/_ pensó antes de seguir alcoholizándose.

 **YYY**

Tras una larga y terrible noche, la pobre maga de cabello celeste necesitaba un largo, muy, muy largo baño para calmarse, pero sinceramente ese lugar no le gustaba para tomar baños largos, esa clase de hoteles deberían ser una costumbre para ellos cuando hacen misiones, al igual que su habilidad para acampar, pero sintiéndose tan mal trecha como hoy, no se sentía de humor de hacer cosas que forzaran su ya de por sí, decaído cuerpo. Cuando pensó que estarían todos dormidos, se dispuso a salir del lugar con cautela.

─ ¿A dónde carajos crees que vas?

Dio un brinco completamente asustada, cuando volteo vio a su amigo de ojos rojos mirarla fijamente.

─ ¡Juvia lo siente Gajeel-kun ella no quería despertarte!

─Shh. Deja de ser tan ruidosa o despertaras a los demás también. Responde mi pregunta.

─B-bueno ella vio unas aguas termales cerca… y ella creyó, que b-bueno…

─Ya cállate mujer, sí que eres un fastidio. ─ Dicho esto el mago de cabello negro se levantó, se puso sus zapatos, tomo a la maga de los hombros y salieron juntos cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos mientras ambos iban lado a lado muy callados durante todo el camino a las aguas termales, pero este silencio les parecía muy adecuado, siempre se los había parecido. Si bien ambos eran muy quejumbrosos, Juvia era muy parlanchina, siempre un cómodo silencio había existido, cuando algo como lo que había pasado ese día ocurría, era algo que les decía "Estoy a tu lado apoyándote pero no sé cómo decírtelo de la mejor manera".

─Gracias Gajeel-kun─ dijo ella suavemente.

─No es que a mí me gusten esas mierdas sobre ser un caballero o no séqué pendejadas, pero sí sé que no te dejaría salir sola en un lugar desconocido a altas horas de la noche.

─Gajeel-kun sabe que Juvia esta agradecida por acompañarla, pero no es eso a lo que ella se refiere. ─ el mago suspiro, le incomodaba tener que hablar de esas cosas.

─ Si bueno, cada vez que ese cabeza de hielo se lo gane para mi será un placer patearle el trasero, incluso si no se lo gana sigue siendo un placer. Gehe.

─Juvia sabe que puede contar con Gajeel-kun siempre que sea necesario, ella quiere que sepa que si Gajeel-kun la necesita puede contar con ella. Eres mi mejor amigo Gajeel-kun.

Aquello había sido conmovedor y pesado para ambos, a lo que muy a pesar de su falta de tacto el dragón slayer le toco la cabeza despeinándola con cariño, en su torpe forma de ser cariñoso.

─Gehe. Yo sé que estarías jodida sin mí.

Ella hizo un puchero ante el comentario.

─Juvia piensa que eres muy creído Gajeel-kun.

─ Vamos mujer, sabes que pese a que te encuentro muy irritante, no sabría qué hacer si un día no tuviera que soportarte. ─ suspiro.

─ ¡Oh Gajeel-kun Juvia sabe que la amas! ─ dicho esto lo abrazo.

─Yo no dije tal tontería, bueno ya basta de cursilerí mujer, ya suéltame.

Al sentir algo húmedo, supo de inmediato que había vuelto a llorar mientras presionaba su camisa con fuerza, a lo que solo puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella, esperando a que se calmara. Apretó los dientes al escucharla gimotear sonoramente. Ahora si el maldito stripper iba a pagárselas muy caras, cuando regresara le daría otra paliza, tanto como por hacer que ella le provocara otra oxidación (sus lágrimas constantes en su hierro no eran buena combinación) como por herirla de esa forma, una cosa era segura: nadie podía lastimar así a SU mujer de la lluvia sin ganarse la golpiza de su vida.

 **YYY**

A la mañana siguiente Juvia se preparó para salir a su misión, ella, Levy y Gajeel irían a inspeccionar los hechos y las pistas de unos robos que se habían estado cometiendo, aunque para Gajeel era un trabajo fácil donde tendría la oportunidad de patear algunos traseros y obtener una buena recompensa por ello, a Levy le parecía muy extraño que pagaran tanto solo por unos cuantos bandidos, por lo que decidió que iría con Gajeel para averiguar que estaba pasando detrás de todo esto.

Por lo que fue por una lista de los objetos que habían sido robados, le parecía de lo más extraño que realmente no habían robado artículos valiosos.

─Juvia se siente muy animada esta mañana Levy-san, ella espera no estar estorbando─ la maga de agua se sentía un poco de más por estar en una misión con una pareja de enamorados que seguro querrían su privacidad.

─Nada de eso Juvia-chan, eres la mejor amiga de Gajeel y yo también te quiero mucho, además no podíamos dejarte ahí en el gremio después de lo que ocurrió─ la pequeña maga de escritura noto su indiscreción porque Juvia se había puesto cabizbaja.

─No seas estúpida mujer, tu siempre eres irritante, pero no eres un estorbo. ─aseguro Gajeel cuando llego para escuchar ligeramente la plática de ambas.

─Juvia promete ser muy útil y dar lo mejor de ella─ dijo intentando demostrar que se sentía mejor y que estaba agradecida.

─ Se, se como sea, entonces enana, ¿Ya tienes alguna pista?

─Bueno, no séqué decirte la verdad, intento pensar para que querían robarse las cosas que se robaron y que tiene que ver eso con el símbolo que dejaron plasmado en cada uno de los lugares de los hechos… pero sigue sin tener lógica.

─ ¿Y si solo es el símbolo que representa su organización?─ dijo Juvia.

─ ¿Algo así como la marca de los gremios?─ dedujo Gajeel.

─Exacto.

─Pues no pertenece a ningún gremio que yo conozca.─ afirmo Levy.

─ Entonces ¿Qué hacemos primero Levy-san: Buscar a los responsables o investigar lo del símbolo?

─Yo diría que ustedes dos deberían buscar pistas sobre los responsables mientras yo investigo, así no perderíamos tiempo valioso en solo investigar porque ellos podrían estar listos para otro golpe.

─De acuerdo, entonces la mujer y yo iremos de nuevo a los lugares donde robaron algo, y tu ve a la biblioteca, pero ten cuidado, si notas algo extraño no dudes en pedirle a alguno que se quede contigo.

─Estaré bien Gajeel, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

─ ¿Quién te dijo a ti que estaba preocupado? Solo es precaución.

La maga de escritura solo bufó, sí que el mago de ojos rojos era todo un caso.

Mientras tanto la maga elemental los veía embelesada preguntándose si alguna vez ella tendría alguien que la amara como Gajeel amaba a Levy.

 **YYY**

En el piso del gremio un maltrecho Gray se maldecía haber tomado tanto, pues la resaca era un cruel recordatorio de lo que había pasado. Un dolor más que agregar a la lista de "malditas consecuencias de mis estupideces" En el piso solo suspiro. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo linda que era siempre, en lo idiota que había sido, y en lo dolida que se había ido.

Intento calmarse pensando que cuando volviera sería la misma de siempre, acosándolo y persiguiéndolo por todos lados, suspiro pensando en lo "irritante" que sería tener que aguantársela a su regreso. Pero las cosas no cambiarían y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Lo que nadie de ellos sabe, es que la vida cambia tan rápido como un suspiro y a veces, es tan doloroso como uno.

 **YYY**

¿Cuál es el misterio oculto detrás de todo esto? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Buu mis adorados, ojala les haga gustado el primer capítulo, prometo que será una historia hermosa y que quiero hacerlos llorar. (Yo lo hice cuando se me ocurrió) Bueno como siempre les agradezco su tiempo por leer mis choco-inventos, les ruego porque me dejen un review (son fuerza vital para mí) ¡Shao! Nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Simbología

Hola mis amados wawareños sé que muchos de ustedes están así de "¿Y esta que hace actualizando tan pronto?" Bueno suelo tardarme entre porque se me complica, entre que entre capitulo y otro me gusta dejar tiempo, no soy de las que tenga muchos reviews por lo que si yo me tardara una semana entre capitulo y capitulo solo tendría que responder uno o dos por lo que prefiero esperar a que sean unos cuantos para poder actualizar, pero regresando al tema mi hermanita es fan de esta historia y me ha hecho un trato que no pude negarme a aceptar: si ella hacia mi mochila de Totoro antes yo haría la conti de este fic así que denle las gracias a ella porque este aquí tan pronto XD.

A mi hermanita le dedico este capítulo, por lo antes mencionado, aquí ta´ la conti carnala jaja abusas de que te amo.

Como siempre les respondo reviews al final de capitulo (gracias a quienes me dejan reviews) los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 2. La simbología del problema

Levy McGarden estaba muy preocupada, había buscado en la biblioteca muchas cosas con respecto a los símbolos lo que no la tenía muy tranquila fue tener que aceptar que después de horas de búsqueda en libros comunes y especializados en simbologías y no encontrar nada con referente al símbolo en cuestión, tendría que recurrir a simbologías de temas más obscuros, cosa que solo logro ponerla tensa, cuando sin desearlo tomo un libro con temáticas más siniestras en la cual para su suerte (ella misma no sabía si definirla como buena o mala) apareció el motivo de su búsqueda: el símbolo que estaba buscando y de que trataba su historia.

Ella sencillamente sintió una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago, se puso pálida y le dieron nauseas, estaba muy asustada con respecto a lo que se estaban enfrentando… una cosa era segura: estos no eran sencillos robos con un motivo simple.

 **YYY**

Mientras el destino de Levy, y el ex dúo Phantom era cada vez más evidente en Magnolia un molesto Gray Fullbuster seguía encerrado en su departamento, supuestamente Juvia no tardaría en volver, pues la misión que había elegido no era muy larga, se suponía solo se irían de cinco días a una semana, y ya habían pasado tres días…pero sinceramente estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para no saber si alegrarse o preocuparse por dicho hecho. De mala gana bufo. Si bien era cierto que ella era una exagerada, también tenía que admitir que se había pasado esta vez, digo no es como si él no soliera ser un pendejo con la maga de agua pero esto iba más allá de cierto límite, entonces se supone que pese a no gustarle la idea, tendría que disculparse, y no una disculpa sencilla, una verdadera, sincera y un tanto humillante, disculpa.

/Mierda si tan solo no me hubiera ofuscado en primer lugar no tendría que hacer el ridículo/ pensó fastidiado pero pese a este pensamiento solo recordaba la expresión de la mala tras las palabras que le dijo, como esos ojos…. El dolor que había en ellos tan palpable que era inevitable que no le naciera una sensación de opresión en su pecho, como un picor en sus ojos y hormigueo en sus manos.

─ Al final tal vez ni hace falta disculparme, de todos modos ella regresara con su misma actitud de siempre y listo todo olvidado.

Se dijo para sí mismo mirando al techo. Cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta con mucha insistencia. Se levantó de mala gana a abrir.

─Ya voy, ya voy

Al abrir del otro lado estaba el equipo Natsu completo.

─Oye calzoncillos-man nos vamos a una misión pequeña ¿Vienes?

─Realmente no tengo ganas…

─Oh vamos Gray, sé que no te sientes bien pero estamos algo preocupados por ti, llevas tres días ahí encerrado…

─ ¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que yo me siento mal? No tengo ningún motivo para sentirme mal.

─ Oh Gray vamos no deberías mentirte a ti mismo, todos sabemos que no te has sentido bien desde lo de Juvia.- volvió a insistir Lucy.

─Tsk. Ya les dije que no siento nada y que no tengo nada, a mí no me afecto en nada lo que pasó.

─ Gray-san no debería ofuscarse, es solo que nosotros somos sus amigos y nos ha tenido preocupados, queremos ayudarlo.

─ Yo no veo porque tiene que ser tan difícil aceptar el hecho de que se siente mal por todo este asunto, negarlo me parece infantil e innecesario- dijo la mejor amiga de la loli convertida en su versión humana.

─ ¡Charle! Eso no fue educado─ regaño la pequeña.

─Tsk, de verdad agradezco su preocupación pero como no me siento mal no hay nada en lo cual puedan ayudarme.

Antes de que alguien más reclamara la poderosa Titania se les adelanto un poco y con una señal de su mano les indico que se calmaran.

─ Bien si ese es el caso entonces en su momento a la que deberemos apoyar cuando regrese será a Juvia, ya que ella si de estar pasando por un mal momento, lo bueno es que esta con Gajeel y como es su mejor amigo, él sabrá cuidarla. Nos vemos luego Gray.

Esas palabras habían sido una daga que había ido directo al frio corazón del mago de hielo. Él sabía que el DS de hierro estaría muy ocupado cuidando a la que veía como su hermana menor, eso le hizo sentir más rencor hacia Gajeel pues, lamentablemente era quien siempre curaba las heridas de la maga elemental, cuando se supone que el que hiciera eso fuera él, sin embargo en muy repetidas ocasiones era quien más la lastimaba.

El Demon Slayer de hielo simplemente se despeino el cabello con frustración y cerró la puerta de su casa, se quedaría en cama un par de días más.

 **YYY**

A Juvia estos días habían sido muy agradables, pues desde que Gajeel y Levy habían iniciado una relación ellos dos no tenían mucho tiempo para ella, cosa que ella entendía perfectamente pero aun así extrañaba pasar tiempo con Gajeel, por lo que estar en esa misión, donde Levy pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: la investigación en la biblioteca leyendo y procesando mucha información; ellos hacían el trabajo de "campo" por lo que se sentía como una de esas misiones donde solo eran ellos de nuevo: el ex dúo Phantom de Fairy Tail.

Demostraron una vez más ser un gran equipo, solo había pasado un día y ya tenían una pista más tangible, pues después de dar vueltas y vueltas buscando, dieron con una pista: si bien nadie conocía esa marca, el dueño de una taberna les dijo que alguna vez a las afueras del pueblo en una cueva había grabados unos extraños símbolos que no le habían más que causado más que un mal presentimiento y se había ido del lugar, luego de enterarse de esto los magos le pidieron que les diera indicaciones de cómo llegar, cuando el hombre se las dio, se marcharon en esa dirección.

Al llegar pudieron notar una cueva hecha de piedra con un montón de símbolos, el lugar tenía un olor un tanto desagradable y en esa zona el pasto se veía feo, descolorido, la mayoría de los símbolos eran negros excepto los de en medio que eran de color rojo sangre, seguramente estaban hechos con eso, además la cueva estaba en una zona del bosque donde no le daba la luz

─a Juvia no le da buena espina nada de esto, Gajeel-kun

─Sinceramente a mí tampoco, pero nada podemos hacer mujer, debemos acercarnos a ver qué sucede

Al hacerlo notaron como la cueva era aún más aterradora de cerca, y si bien el símbolo no estaba si estaban un montón de símbolos que parecían proceder del mismo lenguaje o escritura que el símbolo que buscaban.

─ Juvia no sabe si entrar a esta cueva es una buena idea Gajeel-kun

─Oh vamos Juvia no seas miedosa, en todo caso ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

─ Juvia cree que lo mejor sería ir con Levy-san a ver si ella ya tiene información, así sabremos qué debemos hacer, además ninguno de los símbolos que hay aquí son iguales a los que fueron dejando en las escenas del crimen, si bien es cierto que se parecen no podríamos afirmarlo.

─Vaya mujer, tienen unos puntos a tu favor, pero el punto es ¿Y si la enana no ha encontrado nada con respecto a los símbolos? Habríamos regresado para nada.

─Claro que no, en ese caso le explicamos la situación a Levy-san y aprovechamos para hacer un plan.

─ya, ya está bien, hagamos lo que dices a ver qué pasa.

 **YYY**

Después de unas horas llegaron con la maga de escritura quien sintió un gran alivio al verlos de regreso, sanos y salvos.

─ Que bien que regresan, tengo algo muy importante que contarles descubrí de qué van los símbolos.

─ Pues justamente a eso veníamos Levy-san porque nosotros encontramos una pista y queríamos preguntarte si ya lo sabias para darnos algun consejo o algo.

─ ¿Una pista? De que pista me hablan

─Pues veras enana, la mujer y yo encontramos afuera de una cueva con un aspecto peligroso, un montón de garabatos feos como parecidos a esos símbolos raros.

Ante esta declaración Levy se preocupó, con desesperación saco un libro lo abrió en una página específica y lo dejo en medio de ambos magos.

─Díganme ¿Los símbolos que vieron son iguales a estos?─ pregunto señalando unos símbolos dentro del libro. Gajeel y Juvia se acercaron para verlos.

─ ¡Esos símbolos son iguales a los que Juvia y Gajeel-kun encontraron!

Eso preocupo mucho a Levy que se levantó de un salto, saco el libro que estaba usando junto con una libreta las puso en su bolso y salió corriendo jalando a Gajeel y Juvia en el proceso.

─ ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos, rápido llévenme al lugar donde están estos símbolos!

 **YYY**

Luego de unas horas unos cansados magos llegaron a la cueva de nuevo, estaban algo alejados espiando con cuidado para verificar que no hubiera nada a los alrededores cuando en un intento de acercarse un poco más apresurada que el resto, Levy salió poco a poco de su escondite cosa que enfado a un mago de hierro que la cargo en brazos con facilidad impidiéndole avanzar.

─ ¿Vas a decirme que mierdas está pasando?

Ante tal calma aterradora de parte del joven, ella solo pudo congelarse, realmente no quería decirle la verdad a ninguno, en especial al mago de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

─ Enana tan sencillo como que no te bajare y me importa una mierda todo lo demás.

Tras esta amenaza la maga d escritura no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

─ E-está bien. Aff. Bueno el asunto es que nos enfrentamos a una secta que intenta revivir a un antiguo espíritu maligno que fue encerrado por un grupo de magos hace años, creo que lo encerraron en esta cueva, porque ahí están los símbolos mágicos que retienen su poder.

─Entonces si el lugar del demonio es esta cueva ¿Por qué robar en diferentes lugares y dejar esas marcas raras? ─pregunto intrigada Juvia.

─Pues sencillo: todos los lugares donde ellos cometieron un robo y dejaron una marca, son lugares que si tú unes en un mapa forman un hexágono.

Tras esto Gajeel la bajo y ella tomo de su mochila un mapa del lugar donde ella había marcado donde se llevó a cabo cada crimen y al unir esos puntitos se hacia la forma de un hexágono.

─ ¿Y para que carajos sirve que forme una figura?

─ Pues cuando alguien active los símbolos, estos unirán su poder y al formar el hexágono formaran una barrera especial.

─Entonces si querían que lo que estuviera ahí fuera el símbolo ¿para qué llevar a cabo esos robos tan tontos?

─Porque el símbolo necesita de un lugar con energía obscura o al menos negativa, por eso robaban algo, lo que fuera, por insignificante que fuera para volver "impuro" el lugar y el símbolo pudiera ser grabado adecuadamente.

─Entonces no sé qué estamos esperando vamos a patear algunos traseros.

─ ¡Espera Gajeel-kun! Levy-san debería de decirnos que es lo que ella tenía en mente antes de hacer algo.

─Pues yo creía que debería de leer que dicen los símbolos para ver si no hay problema que entremos a la cueva para inspeccionar.

─Eso suena como una buena idea, lástima que no pueda permitírselos─ dijo una figura flotante encapuchada.

─ ¡¿Quién mierdas eres tú?!─ pregunto un molesto Gajeel al notar que por alguna razón no había detectado el aroma del sujeto.

─Soy quien va a encargarse de mantenerlos a ustedes bien lejos de todo, prepárense porque no les tendré piedad, todo aquel que ose interferir, debe morir.

Para Levy y Juvia la situación era extraña, decía eso con tanta seguridad a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, de qué clase de poderes gozaría aquel ser misterioso para atreverse a enfrentárseles siendo ellos más.

 **YYY**

¿Qué o quién es ese misterioso sujeto, y que clase de enfrentamiento tendrá con los magos? Lo sabremos el próximo capítulo.

Buu mis amados wawañeros sé que soy malvada por dejarlos ahí pero creo que ya he avanzado bastante la historia hasta el momento jaja carnala espero que te haya gustado, te amo. Ahora respondiendo reviews:

 **nekonekodesu 3:** jajaja aquí está la conti, espero te haya gustado, y ya veremos más adelante que hizo Gray. Y si Gajeel es un amor con su mejor amiga.

 **:** Hola que bueno que te ha gustado, lo se deja con curiosidad saber que hizo Gray tranquila se sabrá más adelante, y si la descripción fue hecha así con ese fin jajaja soy maligna (? Y qué bueno lees mis historias, esa historia ya la actualice no hace mucho (cap. 3)

 **ammipime:** jaja awww que encanto eres jaja que bueno que la historia te atrapo a ese nivel, a mí también me gusta el crack pero aún le faltan unos capítulos en aparecer no comas ansias y si este fic será doloroso con la muerte de personajes, que bueno que le serás fiel a la historia, ya actualice jaja.

 **Lucy Uchiha:** qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, jajaja lo que hizo Gray se sabrá más adelante, que bueno que creas eso, gracias.

 **konakari-na:** jajaja si Gray quedo como todo un maldito, te prometo que cuando sepan que paso querrán golpearlo más jaja y lol jaja Scooby Doo era genial, si es que con eso del misterio y eso pues jaja jaja aquí ta la contiXD

Bueno gracias por dedicar tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos y dejar un sensualote review -que más les vale seguirme dejando o me tardare apropósito (?- jaja en serio, espero me dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	3. El presagio de una desgracia

Hola mis amados wawareños sé que me extrañaban ya pero he regresado a la actividad, actualice la mayoría de mis historias y aparte publique unas nuevas, por lo que me siento mejor conmigo misma para de nuevo dejar pasar unos meses antes de actualizar.

Como siempre les respondo reviews al final de capitulo (gracias a quienes me dejan reviews) los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 3. El presagio de una desgracia

Sentía frio y no podía ver, la sensación de no poder ni distinguir donde estas parado estaba destrozándolo, quería hablar para llamar a alguien pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían dañadas, sentía un terror apoderándose de él, que le helaba hasta la sangre, desesperado giro el rostro en muchas direcciones pero estaba en la nada.

─H-hola….

Fue lo único que pudo medio pronunciar pues su entumecido cuerpo no cooperaba, de repente detrás suyo logro escuchar el sonido de pasos de alguien corriendo sobre un charco de agua.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí?

Por toda respuesta solo escucho de nuevo aquel sonido.

─ ¿q-quien anda ahí?

Cuando no hubo respuesta obligo a su cuerpo a avanzar en dirección del sonido.

─E-espera….m-me…

Mas frio, pero los pasos solo aumentaron su velocidad, pudo escucharlo, intentando seguirle el paso se obligó a moverse al mismo ritmo.

Cuando avanzó un rato finalmente logró divisar una luz, se veía como la luz al final de un túnel como si estuviera en una cueva.

─ Al fin…

Pero cuando avanzo otro poco pudo verla. Delante de él, una maltrecha y con mirada perdida; Juvia Loxar.

─Juvia….

Pero cuando intento llegar hasta donde ella estaba ella se puso a correr.

─ ¡Oye! Sé que estas molesta pero no es para que huyas de mí

Por más que el mago de hielo intentara alcanzarla ella estaba más y más lejos, que estuviera todo entumecido y agotado no ayudaba, de repente ya no pudo seguirle el paso, completamente desesperado intento arrastrarse, pero nada funcionó, lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera obscuro de nuevo era a Juvia perderse junto con su única luz.

─ ¡Juvia!

Grito Gray con todo lo que pudo, pero era inútil, solo estaba él en su habitación recostado en su cama de nuevo, aquello había sido una horrorosa pesadilla, lo había dejado sudando frio.

─Tsk…. Necesito dejar de pensar en idioteces y relajarme.

Dicho esto intento volver a dormir, el mago no comprendió que su sueño era un aviso de que algo malo había sucedido, y todavía faltaba algo malo por pasar.

 **YYY**

-Horas antes-

Juvia había lanzado un ataque de agua contra el sujeto aquel, quien ni siquiera intento evadirlo, con una mano logro desaparecer el ataque ante la vista de todos, luego Gajeel también intento con un rugido del dragón del hierro pero paso lo mismo que con el ataque de Juvia, al ver que la magia no funcionaba decidieron atacarlo físicamente.

El sujeto extraño que había llegado antes de darles tiempo de otra cosa, con una velocidad sobrehumana tomo de la ropa a Juvia y pese a que ella quería defenderse en cuanto estuvo cerca de su enemigo perdió toda fuerza, como si su cuerpo no cooperara.

 _/¿Qué le sucede a Juvia? Es como si perdiera su energía/_

─Déjala, pedazo de mierda

Gajeel se lanzó sobre el sujeto que con una aterradora facilidad lo esquivó y con solo levantar su mano hizo que una presencia obscura parecida a las sombras de rogué salieran de su mano para lanzar por los aires a Gajeel, quien pese a que no sufrió mucho daño se sentía terriblemente agotado.

─ ¡Gajeel! Ten cuidado, cuando activan los símbolos en sus manos, te roban energía vital

Ante lo dicho por la maga de escritura el mago de ojos rojos se preocupó de inmediato por Juvia, quien se veía más pálida de ser posible.

─ ¡Mujer!

Dijo antes de levantarse e intentar agredirlo.

─ ¡No, Gajeel espera!

Pero este la ignoro y antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento un ligero rayito pasó delante de él con una velocidad impresionante.

─ ¡Deja a Juvia!

Grito la pequeña maga antes de atacar al ser con una especie de energía luminosa en la palma de su mano, de un color amarillo intenso. Ante esto el ser soltó de inmediato a Juvia y se alejó bastante.

─ ¡aaaaaah! Maldita

Dijo mientras se retorcía, y finalmente parecía evaporarse, una aturdida Juvia quedo en el suelo cerca de ellos.

─ ¡Juvia, Juvia! ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto Levy mientras sostenía de la cabeza a Juvia quien parecía desorientada y débil.

─ ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Pregunto Gajeel sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

─ Te dije que esperaras pero eres muy necio, lo que hice fue un conjuro para que en mi mano aparezcan unos símbolos que por lo que tengo entendido son los que contrarrestan la magia de los símbolos de ellos, mientras ellos roban energía vital y la convierten en energía negra, esto convierte tu energía vital en energía positiva.

─ No entendí muy bien enana, pero se supone que con esas marcas ¿podre generar no sé qué mierdas para poder patear traseros?

─Bueno, es una manera rara de decirlo y básicamente no es exactamente eso a lo que me refería pero sí creo que con esto podrás derrotarlos.

─Bien eso es todo lo que necesito saber, quiero una.

─Primero le pondré unas a Juvia primero, en teoría esta cosa al hacer lo opuesto que la otra debería de reponerla para que este mejor, y para que funcione lo más pronto posible le pondré más de dos.

Tras decir esto Levy le puso a Juvia una marca en cada mano y una en cada pierna. De inmediato la maga elemental comenzó a recuperar tanto su color como el conocimiento.

─ ¿L-levy-san? ¿Ga-gajeel-kun?

─Oh Juvia, que bueno que reaccionas ─dijo Levy

─Gehe, me decepcionas mujer, se supone que has recibido peores palizas.

Ante lo dicho por el mago la chica solo puso un puchero.

─Gajeel-kun no debe olvidar que alguna vez Juvia le dio palizas también.

─Ja contigo recordándomelo cada que puedes no creo poder olvidarlo.

─ ¿Qué paso con el enemigo?

─La enana se encargó de darle su merecido y te salvó.

─Muchas gracias Levy-san

─No tienes que agradecer Juvia, somos amigas.

Aquello solo logro conmover a la maga del agua, ambas se habían vuelto unidas por la relación que mantenía cada una con el mago de ojos rojos, la convivencia de ambas se había vuelto constante, incluso algunos bromeaban que el dúo ahora era un trio, aun así Juvia respetaba los momentos de pareja de ambos, lo que mejoraba la relación, se sentía feliz de poder decir que Levy era de sus mejores amigas.

Tras que Levy le explicó lo ocurrido y como derrotarlos, Juvia se sentía más fuerte para poder ayudar a sus amigos, Gajeel ahora también tenía las marcas y no debían olvidar liberar emociones constantemente, donde se sintieran tranquilos las marcas dejarían de actuar, pero bajo esta situación era fácil estar exaltado a cada momento, y esta energía se mezclaría por si sola con su magia, por lo que sus ataques normales al fin serian efectivos.

─Vaya, vaya así que por ustedes es que el tarado ese no regresó.

Dijo una mujer encapuchada.

─Ja, ese tonto no dio ni pelea, espero que alguien al fin represente un reto.

─Gajeel no deberías decir esas cosas

Le susurro Levy algo asustada por que su compañero haya alardeado, si bien el anterior rival había sido derrotado rápido, tampoco significaba que fuera un débil, si no hubiera estado consiente de la situación y de cómo contrarrestar los efectos de las marcas sin duda habría sido su fin.

─Bueno si lo que quieres es un reto, yo gustosa te daré un reto.

─ ¿Así? El tarado ese hablaba mucho y actuó poco.

─Te puedo asegurar que solo era un simple peón más, pero yo no lo soy.

¿Un peón más? El sujeto casi mata a Juvia y dejo agotado a Gajeel solo para ser ¿un peón más? Si él era solo un peón, entonces ¿a qué nivel estaban los mandos más altos?

─ ¿Quién es usted?

Tras la pregunta de Juvia la mujer se quitó la capucha dejando ver su largo cabello color morado, y sus afilados ojos naranjas, tenía facciones afiladas y apenas si era un poco mayor que ellos.

─Soy la líder de esta estación, y me conocen como Hanasaki.

─Pues me importa una mierda quien seas, yo te daré una paliza.

─Oh eso sería interesante, pero la verdad es que no me planeo ensuciar las manos por basura como ustedes.

─ ¡¿A quién crees que estas llamando basura?!

─A ustedes o ¿es que te herí tu patético orgullo?

─ ¡Vas a lamentar el subestimarnos!

─ ¡Lo mismo digo!

Después de eso activo un montón de marcas que tenía en todos los brazos, de los cuales creo muchos más seres iguales al tipo que habían enfrentado recién.

─Así que después de todo ella es quien los crea.

Dijo Levy nerviosa por la situación, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Estaban completamente rodeados de esos seres, y pese a lo tenso del ambiente Gajeel solo sonrió con suficiencia.

─ Al fin algo de diversión.

Tras esto se lanzó sobre varios y de unos cuantos golpes elimino algunos. Y las dos mujeres decidieron seguir su ejemplo ahora con su nuevo poder se les hacía sencillo acabar con estas cosas de un solo golpe, aunque era difícil ya que eran muchas, no notaban que mientras peleaban la mujer los veía con suficiencia.

 _/Mis entes de energía los entretendrán lo suficiente para ganar tiempo para poder activar la sorpresita/_ Pensó ella mientras miraba esperando que llegara pronto el atardecer.

Los magos sentían que tenían una victoria asegurada, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que esto solo era un presagio de la desgracia que caería sobre ellos.

 **YYY**

¿Cuál es esa desgracia que se avecina? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo: 4. No te atrevas a abandonarme.

Buu mis amados wawañeros sé que soy malvada por dejarlos ahí pero creo que ya he dejado claros algunos puntos, en el próximo se viene lo pesado. Ahora respondo reviews:

konakari-na: Si todos sabemos que la ama, pero tranquila que sufrirá mucho.

Ariattna Cortes: Ya vez que no, jajaja bueno es obvio que me encanto aquí está la conti amor mío.

Aria-sama: Ese es el punto de dejarlo ahí dejarlos en suspenso, jaja y obvio ame mi mochila.

Hima947: Bueno si tu gustas está bien, aun no sé pero en promedio de 20 a 25.

fairymoon77: hola mira ya actualice que bueno que te parece buena la historia.

Guest: obvio seguiré con la historia pero el rovia aún debe esperar pero lo habrá tranquilidad.

Bueno gracias por dedicar tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos y dejar un sensualote review -que más les vale seguirme dejando o me tardare apropósito (?- jaja en serio, espero me dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	4. No te atrevas a abandonarme

Hola mis amados wawareños para poder inspirarme con este capítulo me he provocado a mí misma las lágrimas, con unos videos KaraIchi (joder que de uno de esos hare un fic) tan lacrimógenos que me han roto lo suficiente para tener mi iluminación y venir a romperlos a ustedes.

Como siempre les respondo reviews al final de capitulo (gracias a quienes me dejan reviews) los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 4. No te atrevas a abandonarme.

Para Gajeel Reedfox había pocas cosas importantes en la vida.

Si le hubieran dicho antes, te hubiera respondido que lo más importante en la vida de uno mismo debe ser, el ser el más fuerte. Poder patear traseros, ser temido y reconocido como alguien poderoso, eso era lo que para el mago de ojos rojos era lo que realmente valía la pena y resultaba divertido hacer misiones para vivir y ganar estatus.

Pero todo cambió radicalmente el día que entro a ese gremio de locos, Fairy Tail.

Todos tan unidos con otros, si ellos querían algo era ser fuertes para poder proteger a sus seres amados, proteger al gremio que para ellos era más que un simple lugar donde conseguir trabajo o hacerse fuerte; un hogar.

Algo de lo que había carecido desde que Metallicana lo había abandonado, ese fatídico día.

Pero de ser sinceros se sintió medio en casa cuando estuvo en Phantom Lord, lo dijera o no; ahí tenía una persona que significaba mucho en su vida. Una maga obscura, melancólica, y terriblemente poderosa. La maga de cabello celeste parte de los element four, la mujer más poderosa del gremio, la mujer de la lluvia. Solía compartir muchas misiones con ella, se tenían respeto mutuo y una convivencia constante más que con los demás.

Pero la tarada se enamoró.

Con eso todo cambio y ella se fue del gremio persiguiendo a ese sujeto que tanto amaba, un estúpido cabeza de hielo que le había ayudado a que en su mundo dejara de llover.

Si una jodida telenovela cursi.

Sobra decir que por ella termino en ese lugar, donde posteriormente, tendría la oportunidad de redimirse por lo que les había hecho, y una de las primeras con las que intento "disculparse" a su manera, fue con la maga pequeña de cabello celeste.

Estaba destinado a ligarse de una u otra forma a las de cabello azul, por lo visto.

Ella lo había perdonado, y no quería seguir peleando, le tuvo consideración e hizo las paces con él. No era rencorosa ni nada que se le pareciera, era alguien asombrosa. Con el tiempo constantemente pasaban el rato juntos, siendo tan diferentes era lógico que más de una vez discutieran, pero aun así se complementaban tan bien que juntos hacían un equipo perfecto, fuerza y cerebro en el mismo paquete.

No paso mucho para que ambos quedaran enamorados.

Y ese amor era más de lo que ambos podían pedir, si bien nunca terminarían por ponerse de acuerdo, al final siempre estarían con el otro tan largo como sus vidas se los permitiera. Con ella quería una larga vida juntos e hijos. Una vida totalmente opuesta a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Así fue como para Gajeel se convirtió en una prioridad ser fuerte para proteger a esas magas que tanto significan en su vida, y así como todos los demás tarados que tiene por amigos en ese gremio que es su hogar y donde consiguió una familia y un lugar al cual pertenecer.

 **YYY**

─Deberían de ser más rápidas.

Les dijo Gajeel a las magas mientras las veía pelear con esos seres a su paso, ambas se estaban agotando, pero la maga de escritura más que la otra, pues el haber creado las marcas de los tres le había consumido bastante de su magia.

─Esto está siendo demasiado sencillo, ¡Vamos no seas cobarde y ven!

Grito eufórico el mago de ojos rojos a la mujer quien por toda repuesta fue y creo más seres para rodearlos de nuevo.

─Mientras más la provoques más seres creara Gajeel, y ya son demasiados.

Se quejó Levy mientras seguía creando energía poderosa para poder derrotarlos, al verla ya algo ajetreada el mago de ojos rojos decidió lanzar un rugido del dragón del hierro para poder ayudarla a acabarlos rápido y dejarla descansar.

─Mientras más destruyan más creare.

Dijo Hanasaki al entonces crear aún mas de esas cosas.

─Juvia aún no está cansada pero cree que no es nada productivo esto.

─Juvia tiene razón de nada sirve derrotarlos si no intentamos hacerle algo a ella.

─Déjenmela a mí.

Dijo el dragón de ojos rojos al correr golpeando en el proceso a muchas de esas criaturas para poder llegar hasta donde estaba la mujer de cabello morado.

 **YYY**

Para Juvia Loxar el gremio era su hogar. Mas haya incluso de la presencia de su amado Gray, se debía a todos en general.

Un lugar al cual pertenecer lleno de gente a la que ama y a los que está orgullosa de llamar compañeros y amigos.

Aunque incluso antes de eso, siempre tuvo a alguien a su lado, tal vez no solía considerarlo su amigo en esas épocas por la forma de relacionarse de ambos, tan fríos y cortantes, pero aun así siempre estuvieron al lado del otro.

Siempre se apoyaron, incluso hubo confianza y respeto por el otro en más de una ocasión y por eso cuando ella encontró el lugar al cual deseaba pertenecer, ella estaba tan a gusto, tan contenta, que lo único que quería era que el mago que siempre estuvo para ella incluso en sus momentos de debilidad, fuera tan feliz como ella y así lo negara, a él le hacía falta una convivencia como la que ella estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar, movida por su cariño hacia el mago de ojos rojos, decidió entonces intentar traerlo al gremio. Funciono.

Y con eso lo vio al principio ser como él suele ser, pero más adelante lo vio encajar. Estuvo tan orgullosa de él y sobretodo contenta al ver que se había disculpado a su manera con los magos y ahora, era buen amigo de la maga de escritura, quien al final se terminó convirtiendo en el objeto del amor de su mejor amigo, lo que la tenía aún más contenta.

Gracias a Gajeel-kun ella había aprendido a ser muy fuerte, si bien a su lado jamás dejo de ser sombría, a su lado sí que había sido resistente y dura, ya no dejándose lastimar fácilmente por lo que decían los demás y teniendo a alguien que estuviera con ella más allá de su deber como un compañero.

Ella podría estar enamorada de Gray, dedicarle su vida, al mago de hielo y al gremio, aun así una gran parte de su corazón siempre le pertenecería al mago de ojos rojos.

 **YYY**

Gajeel fue y llego directo a intentar darle un puñetazo de energía a Hanasaki, quien con una facilidad digna de alguien tan poderosa había esquivado, creando una especie de escudo de esa energía extraña que si bien con los tatuajes que la enana les había puesto, lo había logrado destruir, no sin antes dejarlo algo aturdido. Lo suficiente para que la mujer se alejara lo suficiente y le quitara algo de energía al mago de ojos rojos donde no tenía tatuaje, dejándolo todavía más débil, aun así no se amedrento y siguió golpeando, mientras ella seguía esquivando, ambos liberando energía.

Mientras las dos magas de abajo no podían hacer nada, una estaba demasiado cansada y la otra seguía cada vez más rodeada, la mujer no había dejado de producir criaturas a pesar de estar peleando contra Gajeel, entonces notaron que ya llevaban un rato peleando pues la puesta del sol se estaba poniendo.

 _/Llego la hora/_ pensó la de ojos naranjas para crear una ráfaga de energía que logro hacer que Gajeel retrocediera el suficiente tramo para darle espacio y ella pudiera acercarse a la roca más grande de las que estaba fuera de la cueva, la cual ella puso una de sus manos con la energía obscura activada.

Los malditos símbolos empezaron a brillar y el suelo comenzó a sacudirse tan fuerte que a los magos les costó evitar caerse.

De repente ella tenía los ojos brillando de un extraño color naranja mismo que la rodeaba, como si una poderosa energía estuviera emanando de ella, y todos los símbolos en su cuerpo brillaban del mismo color.

─ ¡Ahora que tengo el poder de los sellos en mí, solo debo esperar al anochecer para ofrecerme en sacrificio y ser el portal por el cual nuestro señor pueda llegar a este mundo!

─ ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?

Grito Gajeel totalmente conmocionado, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar la mujer alzo las manos y una enorme barrera de energía se elevó lentamente hasta tener una altura considerable, también era de esa extraña energía color naranja.

Una vez hizo eso miro a los magos de Fairy Tail, con una mueca de suficiencia al ver que todos ellos estaban súper debilitados, pues el muro de color naranja parecía estar drenándoles la energía de nuevo, aunque no lo hacía de manera rápida debido a las marcas que ellos mismos tenían.

─Lamentablemente ustedes me estorban, por lo que, primero usare este poder para asesinarlos.

Dijo mientras levantaba ambas manos aprovechándolos en el piso, para rematarlos uno por uno.

 **YYY**

 _´Juvia estaba tan contenta de que alguien reparara en ella. Alguien que no la juzgara por ser la sombría mujer de la lluvia. Su novio no era muy romántico, pero se conformaba con que la quisiera. Ella lo quería y mucho, estaba emocionada pues hoy la había invitado a una cita._

 _De repente una sombrilla negra se acercó, por lo que supo entonces que la persona que es más cercana a ella había llegado._

─ _Bora-sama_

 _Dijo intentando abrazarlo, pero él la alejo. Quizás solo era porque podría mojarse al intentarlo._

─ _Bora-sama Juvia te extraño…_

─ _Juvia._

 _El tono tan frio que salió de su boca la dejo atónita._

─ _Juvia, ya no quiero verte más._

 _Aquello no podía ser verdad, lo más probable es que por la lluvia no haya podido escuchar bien._

─ _Juvia no entiende muy bien a que se refiere…_

─ _Quiero terminar nuestra relación._

 _La chica de azul sintió una punzada en su corazón._

─ _¿Ha hecho ella algo para que usted se enfade? Si es así, ella pide disculpas…_

─ _Yo no puedo salir contigo porque estoy harto de toda esta lluvia._

 _La chica eso se sintió como una daga que entraba en el pecho._

─ _Cuando usted la conoció, sabia de la situación de Juvia…_

─ _Pensé que podría soportarlo, pero no puedo más. Quiero una novia normal con la que pueda salir de picnic o a pasear sin que siempre este lloviendo._

 _A Juvia irremediablemente le corrieron las lágrimas por sus mejillas, podía sentirlas derramándose, tan frías al contacto de su piel como el agua de lluvia que siempre le rodea._

─ _Juvia no puede evitarlo, Juvia lo siente._

 _Dijo tapándose la cara por la vergüenza de ser indigna incluso ante sus ojos, de nuevo rechazada por la vida, por ser tan fría y triste como la lluvia, ella no era alguien merecedora de la atención de los demás, ella no se merecía ser correspondida. Con su miserable y cruel existencia, siempre tan insignificante como las gotas de lluvia._

 _Se dejó caer en el piso llorando desconsolada, de nuevo estaría sola, totalmente sola, se tomó a sí misma en brazos ante la sensación de que podría romperse de verdad de tan mal que estaba por dentro._

─ _No deberías ser tan patética para llorar por alguien como esa basura._

 _No se había dado cuenta de que un tipo con expresión amenazante y unos ojos intensos, de color rojo estaba parado a su lado, cuando lo hizo pudo reconocer ese rostro._

 _Había sido hace muchos años atrás cuando era una niña pequeña, luego de ser molestada de nuevo y que los niños le tiraran al lodo uno de sus muñecos teru teru, se quedó en el suelo llorando._

─ _Deberías levantarte a patearles el trasero para hacerte respetar._

 _Había dicho una voz detrás suyo, y vio esos mismos ojos rojos con expresión amenazante._

─ _No dejaran de molestarte hasta que les pruebes que eres fuerte, así que levántate y no seas llorona._

 _Y sin saber muy bien porque lo había hecho._

 _Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo vio._

 _Hasta ese momento._

─ _Tu._

 _Dijeron ambos al unisonó._

 _Pero el de ojos rojos sonrió de forma burlona._

─ _Gehe, siempre que te encuentro, algún tarado te ha hecho llorar._

─ _No conoces a Juvia, no deberías burlarte de ella._

─ _Pues no deberías ponerte a ti misma en situaciones que provoquen que me burle de ti, si tanto quieres respeto, gánatelo a la fuerza._

 _Tras esta frase ella fue y le lanzó un ataque, que aunque no fue lo más fuerte que ha recibido; Gajeel quedo completamente aturdido._

─ _Si fueras igual de fiera así con todos, te aseguro que no volverán a molestarte._

 _Con esto la chica relajo su semblante y quito su pose ofensiva._

─ _Vaya si eres molesta y rara, mujer de la lluvia._

─ _Y tu un idiota._

─ _Gehe, eso lo tomare como un cumplido viniendo de ti._

 _Y ese fue el día en que se entablo la relación del que sería el dúo phantom del gremio de Fairy Tail. ´_

 **YYY**

Entonces la mujer lanzo todo lo que tenía a la maga más debilitada y a la que era consiente que era vital dado que ella podía salvarlos si hacía más marcas a sus compañeros, por lo que calculo bien el golpe para lanzar un poderoso ataque a la tierna maga de escritura.

Juvia amaba a todos sus amigos en el gremio de Fairy Tail, pero a pocos quería tanto como a Levy, ella además de representar una de sus mejores amigas, representaba la felicidad de Gajeel, la cual estaba dispuesta a cuidar le costara lo que le costara.

 **YYY**

 _´Esa tarde, luego de regresar al fin de donde ayudo a salvar a la querida Erza, Juvia estaba en el despacho del que era el amigable maestro de Fairy Tail, con quien había hablado y ahora era parte del gremio al que tanto deseo pertenecer._

 _Aun así sintió una punzada en su pecho._

 _Su felicidad se sentía un tanto opacada por la culpa y preocupación._

─ _Pensé que estarías más contenta_

─ _Juvia está muy contenta por la oportunidad, muchas gracias maestro._

 _Respondió algo nerviosa y alzando las manos para inclinarse ante el maestro._

─ _Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

─ _Gajeel-kun debe estar en los restos del gremio, totalmente solo, Juvia solo desea que él pueda disfrutar de la compañía de compañeros como los que ella está disfrutando._

 _El maestro se recargo en su silla mirándola fijamente._

─ _Iré a invitarlo a formar parte del gremio._

─ _¿De verdad?_

 _Pregunto ilusionada mientras su corazón se inflaba de dicha. El maestro asintió mientras ella brincaba efusiva dándole las gracias._

 _Si Gajeel-kun podía estar ahí para compartir su felicidad entonces esta era completa. ´_

 **YYY**

Juvia se levantó con toda la energía que pudo. Levy había quedado inconsciente por el agotamiento y la perdida de energía le había dado más fuerte a ella, Juvia por el otro lado obligaba a sus piernas a colaborar, temblorosa y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se caería se sintió impulsada bajo el efecto de su propia adrenalina recorrerle por su cuerpo.

 _/Juvia no va a permitir que a Levy-san le pase algo/_

Se dijo a si misma mientras con desesperación intentaba obligar a su límite a sobrepasarse para evitarle la muerte a su amiga, quien estaba en el piso totalmente indefensa, abatida por sentir su energía ser sacada de su cuerpo poco a poco, termino en el piso pero aun así con una determinación implacable fue y cuando al fin llego a ella, incapaz de un ataque o algún método de defensa; se usó a sí misma como protección cubriendo a su amiga con su cuerpo.

Ve el destello acercarse finalmente hacia ellas, esperando su final cerro los ojos esperando el impacto.

Más nunca llegó.

 **YYY**

 _´Juvia estaba preocupada por la actitud de Gajeel últimamente, pues seguía siendo igual de cortante que siempre, pero en este gremio parecía no funcionar, debería de convencerlo para que intente arreglar de algún modo la situación. Aunque conociéndolo tan bien como lo hace eso será algo complicado._

─ _Gajeel-kun_

─ _¿Qué quieres, mujer?_

─ _Juvia cree que deberías intentar llevarte bien con todos los del gremio._

─ _¡¿Cómo porque tendría que hacer algo tan tonto?!_

─ _Porque ahora pertenecemos a este gremio, Gajeel-kun, debemos ganarnos su confianza y confiar en ellos, porque ahora ellos son nuestros compañeros._

 _El dragón de ojos rojos la miro fijamente antes de voltearse a murmurar unas maldiciones o algo parecido._

 _Más tarde cuando Gajeel subió al escenario cantando enfrente de todos, esas canciones que no le gustaba admitir que escribía, Juvia se sintió muy afortunada y lo apoyo para que diera todo de sí. ´_

 **YYY**

Cuando fijo la vista alrededor, se percató de que aún estaban vivas; volteo la cabeza para descubrir con horror, que su mejor amigo había salido volando.

Gajeel-kun se había usado a si mismo de parachoques para protegerlas del impacto, siendo lanzado bastante lejos.

Tan asustada como estaba no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante la imagen, desesperada e impulsada por el vacío de su estómago, como la sangre de su cuerpo bajándole a sus pies, se levantó como si un choque eléctrico la hubiera hecho recuperar su energía, solo para correr a tropezones y lo más rápido que podía hacia donde lo vio aterrizar.

─ ¡Gajeel-kun, Gajeel-kun, Gajeel-kun!

Iba gritando mientras sentía como su cuerpo le reclamaba por dicha acción y aun así su corazón le decía que si no se apresuraba iba a lamentarlo.

 _/No, no. No, no, no, no, no, por favor, que esto no esté pasando, que Gajeel-kun este bien, por favor, por favor, Gajeel-kun/_

 **YYY**

 _´Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a lo sombrío de su vida, que estar rodeada de gente alegre le llenaba el corazón._

─ _Este gremio sí que es divertido, no lo crees Gajeel-kun._

─ _Es un gremio de locos._

 _Sentencio su mejor amigo, pero algo en su tono le decía que a él también le llenaba de una sensación cálida aquel lugar. ´_

 **YYY**

Finalmente llego hasta donde estaba.

Olía a quemado y se veía incluso peor que todas las veces que ha recibido un rayo de Laxus, se veía mil veces peor de lo que lo había visto en su vida. Puso una mano en su estómago.

─Gajeel-kun, resiste por favor.

Decía con voz temblorosa amenazando con dejar salir sus lágrimas.

─ Te vez horrible cuando lloras y eres aún más fastidiosa. Gehe

Le respondió su amigo aduras penas.

─ ¡Gajeel-kun sigues vivo! Vamos resiste.

Este le tomo su mano con toda la fuerza que tenía.

─ Esta vez no creo resistirlo. No seas tan dramática al respecto.

A la maga elemental se le estrujo el corazón ante esta afirmación y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle.

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Gajeel-kun? No tenías que hacerlo.

─Si tenía, no puedes simplemente pedirme que me quede sin hacer nada cuando las mujeres que más amo estaban en peligro.

Con esto fue y le sacudió el cabello a Juvia.

─Debo agradecerte tantas cosas, mujer de la lluvia; de no ser por ti, yo no estaría en donde estoy, ni vivido la mitad de las cosas buenas que la vida me puso en el camino, a pesar de lo molesta que eres, gehe.

Juvia se sintió morir ante esto, no y mil veces no, simplemente no y se acabó.

─Juvia es la que debería de agradecerte Gajeel-kun, tú fuiste el primer amigo de Juvia, incluso cuando ella era la sombría mujer de la lluvia, y uno de los que ayudo a Juvia a volverse fuerte.

El mago de ojos rojos sonrió ante esto.

─Solo prométeme que no dejaras que el cabeza de hielo vuelva a lastimarte de esa forma, y por favor….

Gajeel comenzó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas que aduras penas si eran visibles.

Que a la maga estaban rompiendo en muchos pedazos, se sentía tan impotente, tan débil de no poder hacer nada, solo estaba rogando a que algún milagro los ayudase.

─Dile la enana lo mucho que la amo y hazme una última promesa.

─Lo que Gajeel-kun quiera, considéralo hecho.

 **YYY**

 _´Juvia estaba tan rota que sin desearlo la lluvia estaba cayendo fuertemente ahí donde estaba, suspiro con pesadez sintiendo el dolor calarse por sus pulmones, Gray la había lastimado de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión había sido más cruel que muchas otras veces. Estaba ahí sufriendo, llorando cuando de la nada llegaron unos pasos resonando fuerte._

─ _Haz tus maletas, te vas de misión conmigo y la enana._

 _Demando la fuerte voz de su mejor amigo, al girarse pudo notar que Gajeel tenía unos moretones, y algunos rasguños, se había peleado. Y ella sabía con quién. Al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, supo que no había oportunidad a replicas. Se levantó con pesar y antes de poder avanzar alguien la jalo de un brazo, para acercarla a su pecho y abrazarla con torpeza pero mucho cariño._

 _Juvia no pudo evitarlo y se derrumbó. ´_

 **YYY**

La maga de cabello celeste abrió los ojos como platos ante la petición de su amigo, por la sorpresa. Y el dolor, ahora el dolor se había vuelto todavía más insoportable, se había extendido aún más por su pecho y amenazaba de salírsele por la garganta.

─Prométemelo, Juvia.

Ella incapaz de articular palabra solo asintió mientras furiosos lagrimones se derramaban de sus ojos.

Ante esto el mago de ojos rojos sonrió satisfecho.

─Te quiero, tonta y rara mujer de la lluvia.

Dijo mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos cediendo ante el cansancio, no sin antes ver pasar por su mente los momentos que vivió con las personas que han pasado a ser parte importante de su vida.

 _/Si pudiera desear algo, sería más tiempo para pasarlo a su lado/_

Y ese fue el último suspiro que salió de Gajeel Reedfox.

Juvia sintió como Gajeel dejaba de tomarle la mano y ahora ya no ejercía agarre.

─ ¿Gajeel-kun?

No hubo respuesta.

─ ¿Gajeel-kun?

Ahora incluso lo sacudió.

─No, no, Gajeel-kun. Despierta, por favor, no, no, no Gajeel-kun, ¡DESPIERTA!

No hubo reacción.

Y Juvia escucho perfectamente el ruido que había hecho su corazón al romperse.

─ ¡GAJEEL!

Comenzó a golpearlo del pecho pero nada funciono, cansada y rota se dejó caer en su pecho solo para dejar salir sus lágrimas como si estas fueran un rio.

─ ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ABANDONARME!

 _/No te atrevas a abandonar a Juvia, tu no por favor/_ Rogo mentalmente mientras su cuerpo y alma se desmoronaban sobre el cuerpo de quien fuera su mejor amigo y parte de su corazón.

 **YYY**

 **¿** Qué pasara ahora entre Juvia y Hanasaki? Lo sabremos en el próximo.Capítulo 5. La fuerza de mi promesa.

Buu mis amados lectores sé que me odian en este momento pero bueno, tenía que dejarlo aquí, este capítulo en especial quedo larguísimo. Y espero que haya roto corazones. Ahora respondo reviews.

Claudiacorvo: Oh que bueno que la consideres buena y la sigas prometo esforzarme en eso de actualizar. Un saludo.

LFBC: jajaja que bueno te gusto y yo claro que continuo mis historias aunque me tarde no abandono, prometido. Un saludo.

KassfromVenus: me halaga que te guste, aquí está la conti, un saludo.

fairymoon77: jajajaja me encantan tus conjeturas, espero la historia siga creándote muchas hipótesis, sigue escribiéndolas yo encantada de leerlas, un saludo.

JuviaBriel: jaja ya actualice, que bueno te gusta tanto, un saludo.

Bueno gracias por dedicar tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos y dejar un sensualote review -que más les vale hayan dejado o me harán llorar (?- jaja en serio, espero me dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	5. La fuerza de mi promesa

Hola mis amados wawareños ha pasado un tiempooo. Lo cierto es que iba a subir mi otro gruvia pero este capítulo ya lo tenía empezado así que mejor hice conti de este. No me odien! Jajaja Subiré el otro pronto.

Como siempre les respondo reviews al final de capitulo (gracias a quienes me dejan reviews) los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Le dedico este capítulo a Be Kawaii De Son. Aquí esta conti carnala. Lo prometido es deuda.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 5. La fuerza de mi promesa.

─Eso les pasa por meterse conmigo cuando ninguno de ustedes estaba a la altura. Era un idiota enérgico que al final no pudo hacer nada. No te preocupes niña, pronto te reunirás con él.

Para Juvia la mujer detrás suyo riéndose de la muerte de su amigo, le provoco un zumbido en los oídos escucharla hablar y más aún reírse. Con una fuerza totalmente renovada se levantó del piso, sintiendo su sangre hervir en furia. La miro con el más puro odio que había en su corazón.

─ ¡No hables como si lo conocieras! No te atrevas a hablar así de él…¡Le hice una promesa antes de morir y para poder cumplirla tengo que derrotarte… pero también te hago una promesa a ti, juro que no saldrás de aquí ilesa!

Tras esto Juvia comenzó a ser rodeada de una especie de luz con agua a su alrededor.

 _/ Que enorme poder a estas alturas no debería ser capaz ni de sostenerse en pie. Pero sigue siendo insignificante/_

─ No seas tonta ¡Nadie puede contra mí!

En eso le lanzó un ataque de esa energía extraña de nuevo que Juvia se encargó de repeler solo con el aura de agua y luz que la rodeaba. Se puso tan furiosa como cuando peleo con Gray en sus épocas de Phantom Lord. Irradiaba vapor y luz.

─ ¡Eso no es suficiente para derrotar a Juvia!

Tras esto, Juvia lanzo un poderoso ataque de agua hirviendo con luz que Hanasaki intentando repelerlo termino dándole de lleno. La chica grito de dolor pues la hirió mucho aquel sencillo ataque.

 _/Maldición, esto fue poderoso/_

Hanasaki fue consciente de que debía mantener su distancia de Juvia, pues esta aparte de herirla, la había debilitado.

En eso, disparo un montón de ataques a diestra y siniestra que no estaban funcionando, la maga elemental estaba demasiado habilidosa, mandándole fuertes disparos de agua hirviendo con esa luz, le estaba costando esquivarlos.

La pelea estaba tardando demasiado y si no se apresuraban no sería capaz de acabar con el ritual. Lanzo un ataque poderoso que no se acercó ni siquiera a su contrincante.

─Ese no ha estado ni cerca, seguramente ya estas cansada.

La otra le regalo una mueca burlona.

─ ¿Segura que te lo lance a ti?

Juvia abrió grandes sus ojos cuando vio que ese ataque había sido dirigido a la inconsciente Levy McGarden. Juvia se lanzó con rapidez hacia ella con toda la fuerza que tenía ¡Si algo le pasara a Levy, Gajeel nunca se lo perdonaría! No podría detener bien el ataque pero al menos podría protegerla. Usando como escudo su cuerpo, Juvia recibió de lleno el impacto de ese golpe que la dejo en el piso totalmente debilitada y herida.

Finalmente el peso de la batalla se le juntaba en el cuerpo, y sintió de pronto todo el dolor físico y emocional al momento de caer casi inconsciente.

Escucho las risas de esa malévola mujer cerca de ella pero las oía como si fueran ecos lejanos. De pronto, la tipa esa se acercó al cadáver de su mejor amigo.

─Es una basura insignificante.

Dijo mientras con la punta del pie le movía la cabeza para poder apreciar mejor su rostro.

─No era tan feo, pero tiene el aspecto de un maleante.

─A….l…e-e-jate….aléjate….

Juvia apenas si podía hablar, solo la veía ahí, al lado de Gajeel, su Gajeel y quería tener las fuerzas para patearle el trasero.

─Cállate tonta.

Dijo la mujer mientras se reía, Juvia estaba acabada con el golpe que había recibido era extraño que no estuviera muerta pero poco le faltaba. Con algo de gracia, Hanasaki pateo el cadáver de Gajeel.

─ ¡Noooo!

Grito Juvia, pero la mujer siguió pateando y pateando hasta que de detuvo y le escupió encima.

─Idiota.

Tras estas palabras no paso demasiado para Juvia cuando por dentro sintió algo romperse mil veces.

─ ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!

Grito cuando la maga elemental libero una ráfaga de luz blanca y agua que parecía una explosión enorme, (al más puro estilo de Dragon Ball).

─ ¿Pero qué…?

Murmuro la mujer pero no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando esa luz inmensa paso a arrastrarla a ella y a todas sus criaturas, las marcas y volvió a activar el sello del demonio.

Luego de un rato, Juvia finalmente dejo de liberar su poder para dejarse caer en la inconciencia.

 **YYY**

Luego de un rato, la maga de agua despertó en el hotel en donde se hospedaba totalmente herida y cansada.

─ ¿Cómo es que Juvia llego hasta aquí?

─Finalmente despierta.

Dijo un hombre que estaba en su habitación.

─Señorita muchas gracias por salvarnos a todos del mal que se avecinaba.

─ ¿Cómo saben que…?

─Antes de que se fueran su amiga nos dio el adelanto de sus investigaciones y dijo que irían a investigar. Cuando vimos el juego de luces supimos que algo extraño sucedía así que estuvimos buscándolos. Lamentamos mucho el habernos tardado tanto…de no ser así tal vez….Mis más sinceras disculpas y mis condolencias.

Juvia abrió grandes sus ojos para luego voltear y verlo ahí: envuelto en unas cobijas, más que estar muerto parecía dormido. Se levantó de la cama.

─Señorita no es conveniente que se levante de la cama.

Pero ella pareció no haberlo escuchado.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y se puso a llorar.

─Perdona que no pudiera salvarte, su Juvia hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte…Ella te habría ayudado, Gajeel-kun. ¿Por qué tenías que abandonarla?

Mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba se prometía a si misma nunca más ser lo suficientemente débil como para permitir que alguien de sus seres queridos la dejara. Sobre todo, para poder mantener en pie su promesa.

Desesperada, giro el rostro buscando a la McGarden y entonces la vio. Estaba ahí inconsciente y tenía un aspecto terrible.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene inconsciente Levy-san?

─ Ustedes tienen aquí cinco horas así.

─ ¿Ya nos revisó un médico?

El hombre afirmo.

─ ¿Y qué dijo de Levy-san?

El hombre se miró apesumbrado.

─Su amiga está en un estado crítico. No hay nada que él pueda hacer. Lo siento mucho.

Entonces el mundo de Juvia se le vino a los pies.

Ella acabada de perder a Gajeel no se podía simplemente permitirse perder a Levy también. No y mil veces no. Tal vez el medico de ahí no era lo suficientemente capaz. ¡Ella no iba a permitir que ella muriera también!

─Debe de haber algo…

─Nada que nuestro medico pueda hacer…

─Pues entonces la llevare a otro lado.

Ahí lo comprendió ¡Fairy Tail! Ella tenía que llevar a Levy con Poliuska ahora mismo.

─Prepare todo para nuestro regreso a Fiore.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Que ayude a Juvia a preparar todo para su regreso a Fiore.

─Pero señorita no puede usted llevar un cadáver así como así en el tren. Transportar cadáveres conlleva de un papeleo…

─ ¿Hay algún modo de que pueda llevarme a Gajeel-kun sin que tenga que hacer algún papeleo o cosas así?

─Bueno si usted se va por el camino del bosque dudo mucho que haya problema alguno o vigilancia por esas zonas.

─Perfecto.

─Señorita eso si me permite decirlo es una completa locura ¡Es arriesgado! Usted va en unas condiciones deplorables y su compañera ni se diga. Dudo que alguno de ustedes resista un viaje así. Lo más apropiado es esperar a hacer los trámites correspondientes y reponer sus heridas…

─Juvia no tiene tiempo para eso, Levy-san necesita la atención médica pronto.

─Pero el viaje si lo hace sin escalas dura un día entero…

─ ¿y hacer su papeleo cuanto tiempo toma?

El hombre apretó la mandíbula.

─Si no hay ningún problema y todo sale bien. Una semana.

─Entonces está decidido.

Ella salió de ahí para prepararse. Se estaba alistando cuando se miró en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Jamás se había visto peor en su vida.

─Hágale a Juvia un favor y consígale algo en lo que pueda transportar a sus amigos.

El hombre detrás de ella solamente suspiro…

─Como usted desee señorita. Aunque sigo pensando que es mala idea.

─Juvia es consciente del peligro y le agradece de verdad el que usted se preocupe pero ella estará bien.

Tras esto el hombre se marchó.

Juvia se miró al espejo una última vez. _/No reconozco del todo a la mujer delante mía, Juvia no sabía que podía verse tan mal y sentirse peor/_

El hombre regreso pronto con lo que le había encargado, le dio una especie de carreta que ella misma tendría que llevar dado que el conseguir un animal sería demasiado complicado. Poco le importo a la maga y tras haberse curado y comido muy bien una última vez. Cargo a Levy y la acomodo. Luego, subió a Gajeel. No pudo evitar sentir asco cuando el aroma a muerte le llego a la nariz. No es que le diera asco el aroma en sí, sino que le daba nauseas al pensar que era proveniente de su mejor amigo tal aroma. De solo meditarlo sentía deseos de vomitar y de llorar.

Una vez que así lo hizo, el hombre le entrego sus pertenencias, comida, agua, algo de medicinas para el viaje. Incluido un sobre con el dinero de la recompensa. Finalmente la maga elemental pudo iniciar su viaje.

 **YYY**

Había pasado un día y los magos en Fairy Tail estaban algo preocupados por lo que sería de Gajeel, Levy y Juvia. A estas alturas se suponía ya estarían de regreso, pero no había rastro de ellos. Alguien sugirió que probablemente se quedarían unos días de paseo para ayudar a cierta maga elemental a sentirse mejor. Ese comentario hizo sentir mal a Gray Fullbuster que de nuevo se sintió atacado. Tenía poco de haber llegado y ya se sentía de nuevo el centro de las miradas y los cuchicheos. Antes de quedarse ahí prefería mejor dar una vuelta para despejar su mente, de paso evitaría estar cerca de la barra para evitar caer en la tentación de desahogar sus penas en licor de nuevo.

 _/Bola de estúpidos. Es lo que son todos ellos. Como si mis problemas con Juvia fueran de su incumbencia/_

Juvia era el problema aquí. Se había tomado demasiado personal lo que había pasado. Tampoco era para que se pusiera así y menos aún para que el idiota de Gajeel lo utilizara de pera de boxeo.

Gajeel. El estúpido que la alejo de él después de lo que ocurrió, evitando que le diera tiempo a disculparse, haciéndola reaccionar para que ella finalmente se fuera corriendo y no pudieran aclarar las malditas cosas. El estúpido que lo golpeo incesantemente. El estúpido que no le permitió irse a buscarla. El estúpido que se llevó a Juvia de misión para alejarla de él.

El estúpido Gajeel Reedfox.

En estos momentos el mago DS de ojos rojos es de sus personas menos favoritas en el mundo.

─ ¡Ayuda!

Escucha de repente.

─ ¡Ayuda por favor!

Esa pequeña vocecita se le hace muy conocida, al girar el rostro ahí está la maga que lo ha tenido tan mal estos días: Juvia Loxar. Viene en unas condiciones terribles, totalmente maltrecha y corriendo todo lo que puede con una carreta arrastrando detrás de ella.

Antes de poder procesarlo, sale corriendo hasta donde ella esta porque sigue gritando. Se plantan uno frente al otro y ella se ve rota con solo verlo, como si deseara ayuda de cualquiera menos de él pero se contiene y totalmente desesperada dice:

─Gray-san. Qué bueno es verlo, que bueno es verlo. Necesitamos ayuda.

Eso de Gray-san le había dolido pero lo ignoraría un momento.

─ ¿Qué pasa Juvia?

─Es Gajeel…

─Ay no me hables de ese estúpido.

─ ¿Qué?

─Que lo que le pase a ese estúpido no me interesa…

Tan pronto dice esta frase como Juvia lo ha golpeado fuertemente en el rostro, totalmente furiosa ha comenzado a atacarlo con golpes de agua, que está intentando esquivar. En el medio intenta hablarle pero ella esta histérica y no escucha razones. De pronto, ella le lanza un ataque que si da en su blanco y lo deja bastante herido en el piso. También lo ha quemado lo que le indica que la chica está furiosa ¿Pero porque?

─ ¡¿Gray, Juvia que está pasando?!

Le grita la más joven de los Strauss cuando sale acompañada de varios miembros del gremio.

─Te odio. Te odio Gray Fullbuster.

Dijo fuerte y claro la chica antes de mirarlo con el mayor de los rencores y luego, por fin dejarse caer por la inconciencia.

─ ¡Juvia!

Es todo lo que escucha antes de que todo se vuelva obscuridad.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente cuando Juvia reaccione? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 6. Decepción.

Les cuento que estoy triste: nosotros teníamos 5 perritas hasta la semana pasada que murió una envenenada. Ahora esta semana nos envenenaron a otras dos, de las cuales solo a una logramos salvarla a base de leche, nejayote y aceite de cocina. Ahora descubrí que estuvieron envenenando a otros perritos de la cuadra y me enoje mucho. Si bueno, si los perritos hacen travesuras a los vecinos y sus animales entiendo su enojo pero tampoco es para matarlos así. Yo no creo en eso de odiar y guardar rencor pero me es difícil luego de cosas así. Gente mala onda lastimando a unos pobres animalitos. Bueno supongo que sigo siendo muy sensible e idealista. Jajaja Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Be Kawaii de Son: No, no lo haces pero bueno aquí está la conti y la conti del otro ya también esta.

Guest: Hola lo siento pero Gajeel sí que se murió. En base a su muerte es que gira todo el fic. Habrá mucho dolor pero espero les guste. Un saludo.

Yaz: Hola me alegra escuchar que logre hacer llorar a alguien no tienes la idea cuanto me cuesta escribir cosas tristes. Bueno si Gajeel morirá. De hecho ya murió. Lo siento la muerte de Gajeel es la base para todo el fic que espero te guste hasta el momento. Un saludote.

JaiKu: qué bueno que te haya gustado me halaga mucho. Aquí está la conti ojala te haya gustado. Un saludo.

ope-hana: Hola! No soy mala es que su muerte es básica en el fic lo siento! Jajajaj creí que sería obvio por lo triste que hice el capítulo. Un saludote y ojala te haya gustado.

LFBC: Que bueno que te haya gustado y que de verdad me quedara lacrimógeno. Un saludote.

Lymar Vastya: Si ya murió. Gracias que bueno me extrañan bueno ya subiré pronto la conti de ese fic lo prometo. Un saludo.

Bel kawaii: eres bien drama queen jajaja bueno aquí está la conti niña exigente. Un saludo.

KassfromVenus: yo igual amo a Gajeel por eso le di una muerte triste y digna. Bueno un saludote.

Claudiacorvo: jajaja No soy mala pero Gajeel tenía que morir. Ojala te haya gustado y si Juvia peleo bien genial. Un saludo.


	6. Decepción

Hola mis amados wawareños ha pasado menos tiempo de la última vez, lo cierto es que si las cosas siguen su curso, volveré a tardarme pero no abandono la historia.

Como siempre les respondo reviews al final de capitulo (gracias a quienes me dejan reviews) los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 6. Decepción

La mente de Juvia estuvo vagando en el limbo por el tiempo que durmió.

Finalmente se escuchaban ruidos lejanos. Pequeños ruiditos que solo lograban alterarla un poco, su cuerpo le reclamaba porque se moviera ligeramente, y prefería seguir durmiendo. Más los incesantes sonidos no se detenían.

Juvia estaba más cansada de lo que ha estado en toda su vida entera. Podría seguir durmiendo de por vida. Su cuerpo le manda una horrible sensación de pesadez. Sentía que necesitaba descansar. Cuando por fin comienza a recobrar la conciencia internamente y ser consciente de su cuerpo y de que está durmiendo, dejando ese estado como en el limbo en el que se ha mantenido, por fin comienzan a llegarle recuerdos cuando se hace a sí misma la pregunta de donde esta y que ha pasado. Horribles recuerdos, dolorosos que le rompen el corazón y se ve a sí misma corriendo de nuevo para salvar a su mejor amigo. Cuando está cerca y no lo logra, pega un grito que la devuelve al mundo normal.

─ ¡Gajeel-kun!

Grita sentándose en la cama. Por fin ve que está rodeada de mucha gente del gremio. Esta Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Poliuska, Laxus y el maestro. Eso eran los ruidos de antes: las voces de sus amigos. Es cuando comienza a revisarse a sí misma y ve las vendas, huele a medicina, aún tiene dolor físico que le indica que no está en su mejor condición. Ellos la miran con alegría, dolor y tristeza. Se ven muy preocupados. Analiza la habitación y ve que está en el gremio, en una de las camas donde ponen a los heridos. No hay nadie cerca de ella. Comienza a moverse como desesperada de un lado a otro hasta que Erza se acerca para intentar calmarla.

─ ¡¿Dónde está Levy-san?!

Pregunta desesperada mirando a Erza. Si algo le había pasado a Levy, no habría cumplido su promesa. Ni ella ni Gajeel se lo perdonaría nunca.

─Tranquila Juvia. Ella está bien. Muy bien, Poliuska se dedicó a cuidarla un poco más debido a su condición. Tú eres la que peor quedo de todo esto y has estado inconsciente un mes. Ella despertó a los tres días. Esta perfecta.

Eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo a la maga elemental, que se relajó visiblemente mirando profundo a la Scarlett.

─Quiero verla.

─Está bien, Juvia. Irán a avisarle que estas mejor para que venga a verte.

Tras esto, mira a los miembros que estaban en la habitación, y Natsu asiente para salir de la habitación para avisarle a la maga de escritura. Juvia presiono el brazo de la maga. Cuando ella le devuelve la mirada esta la aparta.

─ ¿Qué hicieron con…bueno que hicieron con G-gajeel-kun?

La maga de azul se ve verdaderamente rota con solo preguntar.

─Cuando te desmayaste nos acercamos y vimos como venían todos. Llamamos a Poliuska de inmediato y ella dijo que Levy estaba en estado crítico, a ti solo te salvaría un milagro y Gajeel pues, que estaba muerto. No sabíamos que había pasado así que tuvimos que llamar al lugar donde estuvieron en la misión para que nos dijeran que había sucedido. Nos contaron, lo que ellos sabían gracias a Levy y lo que vieron. Una vez que Levy despertó ella nos platicó hasta donde ella supo. Fue doloroso para ella descubrir lo que le paso a Gajeel. Se llevaron a cabo los arreglos funerarios de inmediato. Ya incluso hicimos el funeral, no podíamos esperar a que reaccionaras, lo siento.

Juvia estaba tan mal. Se sentía que estaba en un punto donde el dolor era demasiado real y reciente todavía. Todos han tenido un mes para procesar eso, pero para ella todo fue apenas hace unas horas. No sabe ni como mirar a la cara a Levy. Se siente tan culpable.

─Juvia quiere ir al cementerio.

Lucy comenzó a llorar demasiado fuerte y Wendy también, este ambiente era muy pesado para ellas. Erza también sintió como se le oprimía el corazón. Era un hecho para todos, la relación tan cercana de Gajeel y Juvia. Siempre juntos desde Phantom y tan amigos. La muerte del DS de hierro era una perdida muy fuerte para todos, pero más para Levy y Juvia, los demás podían solo imaginar que tanto estarían sufriendo ellas ahora mismo por la muerte del mago de ojos rojos.

─Está bien, Juvia te llevaré, pero no ahora. Estas muy delicada todavía.

─Juvia necesita ir, por favor. Erza-san llévela.

No iba a haber poder de razonamiento que la convenciera, hasta que se escucha una vocecita en la entrada.

─Gajeel estaría enojado contigo ahora por ser tan descuidada con tu propia salud.

Se gira y ahí está la McGarden. Se ve bastante recuperada de salud, pero tiene un semblante tan triste que le da un aire tan demacrado. Esta bastante tranquila, a pesar de su apariencia. Mira a Juvia con cariño, hasta que es esta quien se echa a llorar. La pequeña maga deja que Juvia recargue su cabeza en su vientre mientras la abraza con desesperación y la maguita le acaricia la cabeza, ahora ella también llorando. Todos los de la habitación deciden darles espacio y salen para dejarlas a solas.

Juvia llora mientras sin cesar, le pide disculpas a la maga quien solo la aprieta a su pecho con más fuerza. Quien sigue diciéndole que todo está bien, alentándola a calmarse. Juvia siente que no se ha desahogado de verdad en mucho tiempo, y que ha estado llorando más de lo normal últimamente, pero por primera vez en muchos años, llora por alguien que si lo vale y no por culpa del maldito ese llamado Gray Fullbuster.

 **YYY**

Gray Fullbuster por su parte ha estado rondando la enfermería desde hace semanas. Desde que se dio cuenta de que Gajeel había muerto y había ofendido a Juvia en extremo por expresarse así de él y mas todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, se sintió un tonto aún más grande que cuando se pelearon antes de que ella se fuera. Ella le había dicho con todas sus letras "Te odio". Se podrá ofender y la hará llorar, pero nunca le había dicho algo tan fuerte como eso. Procura ir a verla cuando no hay nadie y se acaba de enterar por Natsu que ella ha despertado. Su primer impulso fue de ir a verla, pero lo detuvieron algunos miembros del gremio alegando, que está convaleciente y que un coraje o su presencia la van a alterar. Accede a regañadientes. Ve con algo de impaciencia como la maga de escritura y Juvia se encierran para hablar de quien sabe que cosas. En este punto llevan ahí ya casi una hora. Está impaciente de que nadie lo descubra y entrar a hablarle.

Ha estado esperando esta oportunidad desde que no pudo aclarar las cosas el día que se fue. Han pasado tantas cosas que su cabeza da vueltas. Se siente furioso y frustrado de nuevo. Esta rogando por una sencilla ocasión en que pueda hacer las cosas bien, apoyarla ahora que le hará falta, pues ella perdió algo muy valioso. Entiende ese dolor de no tener a nadie. Antes sufrió por perdidas, aunque siga perdiendo personas, siempre tienen a Fairy Tail. Quiere hacerla sentir bienvenida y extrañada. Aunque no admitirá que de verdad echo de menos a su acosadora favorita.

 **YYY**

Juvia se ha calmado y Levy le ha preguntado por lo ocurrido. Juvia le cuenta toda la historia y las dos se rompen con el relato, pero lo escuchan atentamente. A la maga de escritura le alegra el corazón saber que fue tan importante en la vida de su amado como este lo fue en su vida. Juvia le toma la mano, mirándola fijamente.

─Juvia le hizo una promesa a Gajeel-kun antes de morir.

─ ¿Y cuál fue?

─Que Juvia protegería con su vida a Levy-san y al bebé.

La maga se sorprende. A estas alturas eran pocas las personas que no sabían de su embarazo. Aunque con la inconciencia de Juvia no tenía idea de que ella también sabia ya. Gajeel y ella habían esperado para anunciarlo, pero pasó el problema de Juvia y Gray y ya no tuvieron ocasión. Ahora con su delicada salud, Poliuska se dio cuenta y le hizo saber al resto que necesitaría cosas especiales para salvar también al bebé. Todos se sorprendieron pero cuidaron lo mejor posible de ambos. Tendría que vivir la vida sin el padre de su hijo, pero eso no hacia menos maravilloso el regalo que tenía. Un pedacito de Gajeel para amar y proteger. Se puso a llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo mientras tocaba su pequeño vientre con amor.

─Estoy embarazada. Íbamos a tener un bebé. Gajeel parecía tan ilusionado, estuvo como loco intentando cuidarme para evitarme todo tipo de trabajo pesado, llego a proponer que no fuéramos a esa misión. Pero me sentía tan cansada de que me cuidara. Insistí tanto en ir…que termino accediendo…me desmaye más rápido y no resistí la carga del trabajo por mi condición y Gajeel tuvo que salvarme. Por mi culpa murió. Yo lo maté.

Decía mientras furiosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin color.

─No Levy-san no digas eso. Tú lo hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo mientras vivió. Tuvo una vida plena porque lo llenaste de amor y dicha. Juvia debió protegerlos mejor. Juvia es…

La McGarden la agarro de la mano para que se detuviera.

─Gajeel también te amaba a ti, no de forma romántica, pero eres lo más cercano que él tuvo a una familia desde siempre. Su vida se salvó porque tú te preocupaste por él cuando nadie más lo hacía. Gajeel siempre te quiso mucho. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste por nosotros, Juvia. Gracias.

Ambas se abrazan con fuerza. Desde este día en particular, la pequeña maga de escritura y la maga elemental formaron un lazo más poderoso. El lazo que ambas tenían con el mago y el dolor tan real que las dos sienten al perderlo, fue lo que las ha convertido en aliadas, familia. Una cuñada, una mamá y un pequeño que será el amor de ambas.

 **YYY**

Ha pasado una semana, Juvia por fin tiene permitido bajar. Está ansiosa de ver el gremio. Sobre todo de ver la tumba de su amigo. Cuando por fin baja se siente morir con lo que ve: El siempre bullicioso gremio de Fiore. Esto, más que animarla, la destruye. Finge verse bien delante de los demás, pero esta ofuscada. Ella no ha dejado de sufrir por la muerte de su amigo y apenas han pasado un mes y una semana y ya todos están como si nada. Se ve que la McGarden tampoco se siente a gusto, pero intenta sobrellevarlo más que ella. Sabe que Gajeel no es precisamente el más popular, pero esperaba que al menos, se viera un poco más de dolor por su perdida que esto. No debería, pero se siente traicionada. Gajeel pensó en sus seres amados hasta el final para que hicieran esto de recuperarse tan rápido. Decide ignorarlo e ir a la tumba acompañada de Levy, lo que no sabe, es que Gray tiene otros planes. Sin que nadie lo note, se va a perseguirlas.

 **YYY**

Ambas están delante de la tumba y Juvia acaricia la lápida con lentitud. La destruye lentamente leer su nombre ahí escrito "Gajeel Reedfox" lo acaricia antes de darle un besito a la lápida y recargarse.

─Hola Gajeel-kun. Juvia lamenta no venir a verte pero ha estado recuperándose. Hoy Poliuska-san dijo que podía venir a verte, así que aquí estoy. También he estado cuidando de Levy-san y el bebé. Aún no sabemos cómo llamarle. Tan pronto como tengamos la idea de un nombre Juvia vendrá a decírtelo…y bueno…Juvia te extraña. Ella procura cumplir su promesa y cuidar bien de Levy-san. También ella no ha llorado por Gray-san. Lo que es bueno, sé que eso te daría mucha tranquilidad. Siempre quisiste que no sufriera por Gray-san y eso hago. Me esfuerzo por recuperarme porque quiero entrar en un entrenamiento exhaustivo, ser más fuerte. Sé que te quejabas porque me descuidaba mucho como maga por estar enamorada. Juvia tratara de mejorar eso también y pues nada, Juvia vendrá a hablar contigo de nuevo. Ahora me voy para darle a Levy-san espacio para que ella hable contigo también. Te amo, Gajeel-kun.

Tras esto, se pone a llorar y se aleja pues Levy también está llorando ya. Cuando se aleja una poderosa mano la agarra de su brazo y la jala con fuerza, obligándola a avanzar. Ella enfoca su mirada y ve que es Gray Fullbuster quien la está arrastrando a algún lado, ella forcejea pero no parece hacer efecto, por toda respuesta el mago solo ejerce más presión a su agarre y aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos, para obligarla a ir a donde sea que se la está llevando.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en la conversación de esos dos? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 7. La partida.

Bueno en este punto me odian, pero ya viene lo fuerte en el próximo por dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

LFBC: Hola si lo de Gajeel me rompe pero es vital en el fic, oh que mala onda siento mucho lo de tu gatita y si hay gente mala onda. Un saludote!

Lymar Vastya: si me permites decirlo, apenas estamos en la punta del iceberg y esto estará aún más intenso. Yo igual sentí re gacho. Ya sabes la promesa. Ya salió! Un saludote.

Be Kawaii de Son: Hermanita preciosa te trato mejor que nadie por lo fiel que eres a este fic y como una de sus mayores fans yo sigo escribiendo por amor a la historia y a ti. Tu odio-amor por mí y este fic me ilusiona jaja Un saludote amor.

KassfromVenus: gracias a ti por dejarme un review. Un saludote!


	7. La partida

Hola mis amados wawareños ha pasado tiempo y aunque siempre me tardo en regresar nunca abandono la historia.

Como siempre les respondo reviews al final de capitulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 7. La partida

Juvia iba forcejeando.

Gray no dejaba de arrastrarla, en eso la llevo a un pequeño y abandonado parque delante de una fuente, ahí fue cuando ella hizo un ataque ligero haciendo que ambos salieran volando. Estaba débil y eso había dolido como el infierno, mas no quería que ese maldito le tocara.

─ ¡Suelte a Juvia!

Se quejó entrecortadamente pues el dolor realmente era intenso. El mago de hielo la miraba con recelo. Odiaba a muerte que ella no quisiera que ni la tocara.

─ ¿Podrías relajarte? Te harás daño si continúas así.

Dice intentando acercarse a lo que ella se pone frenética, alejándose.

─ ¡Aléjese de Juvia!

El tono de su voz fue tal que al Fullbuster le rompió el corazón.

─Juvia…

─Juvia no sabe que quiere de ella. Usted fue muy claro en que no quería que ella lo tocara.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, Gray estaba comenzando a enfadarse aunque realmente no tenía motivo para hacerlo.

─ "Me das asco Juvia, no vuelvas a tocarme"

Repitió ella sus palabras de esa noche tan claras como el agua y el Demon Slayer quiere cerrarle la boca, que se quede cayada y escuche.

─Tú estás sacando de contexto mis palabras…

─ ¿En serio? Juvia y todo el gremio lo escucharon fuerte y claro esa noche.

─Juvia yo vine aquí a aclarar todo ese asunto.

─Juvia no quiere aclarar nada con usted. Déjela en paz.

La maga elemental comenzó a avanzar para irse y él la tomo del brazo pero tan pronto lo hizo ella era agua hirviendo ahí donde la tocó. Quito la mano lo más rápido que pudo.

─No volverás a tocarme.

Anuncio claro y fuerte, tan determinante como cuando él se lo dijo. Aunque ella hizo algo mejor que darle un manotazo para quitarle el agarre. Lo de él fue un acto celoso cobarde, mientras que lo de ella fue de rencor y odio puros.

─Juvia… lo que dije…no quería herirte…yo…tú ¡debes de entender que eres desesperante a veces! Yo no soy paciente y tiendo a ser un idiota…

Eso la enfureció mas, ahora estaba echando vapor por todas partes.

─ ¡Juvia no quiere oír este patético intento de disculpas!

─ ¡Yo no te odio y tampoco odio a Gajeel…!

Tras esto dicho ella le lanzó un ataque, posteriormente hizo el más doloroso de los gritos, pero eso pareció no importarle pues su ataque no dimitió.

─ ¡No te atrevas siquiera a mencionarlo Gray Fullbuster! No eres digno de siquiera mencionarlo. Nunca podrás ser ni la sombra de lo que Gajeel-kun era. No lo deshonres hablando como si lo conocieras. ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Él siempre te desprecio. No creía que yo hiciera lo correcto al enamorarme de ti. Siempre pensó que yo era tonta al fijarme en ti, y que desperdiciaba mi vida por alguien que me trataba tan mal y no me apreciaba. Esa última pelea contigo para él fue el final. Yo nunca te perdonare por lo que hiciste y Gajeel-kun tampoco lo haría, menos me perdonaría si llego a perdonártelo. Así que deja de intentar acercarte a mí, porque yo no quiero tenerte cerca ¡Ni por un momento! ¿Entiendes? Ahora ¡Lárgate!

Tras decir aquello sin dejar de lanzar poderosos ataques contra del mago, este intentaba decir algo pero no le era posible. Así fue como ella aumento la fuerza de un ataque de agua hirviente y lo lanzo varios metros sobre el suelo, muy lejos de ella. Más eso la dejo mal herida, pues acabando de eso su cuerpo no lo resistió.

─ ¡Juvia!

Grito la maga de escritura mientras corría en su dirección y eso fue lo último que su conciencia le permitió conocer.

 **YYY**

Gray estaba herido en más de un sentido.

Juvia, su acosadora alegre lo lanzo con agua hirviente como lo hizo alguna vez cuando estuvo en Phantom. Esa chica dulce no lo seria nunca más con él. Ella lo odiaba a muerte y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, bueno tampoco es que la culpara. Con ese remedo de disculpas de mierda ni él mismo se hubiera perdonado. No se perdonaba porque ella estaba tan furiosa que había usado sus palabras en su contra "No volverás a tocarme". Si Juvia había sufrido más que él esas palabras entonces entiende que tanto la hirió. Esta doliéndole el pecho a un extremo insospechado, tiene ganas de llorar mas no lo hará porque siente que no tiene derecho a hacerlo, eso y que no es fácil para él demostrar su debilidad.

Al largo rato de estar tirado, fácil después de unas dos horas herido sin poder moverse, se escuchan unos pasos cerca de él.

─ ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? Creí que hablarías con ella Gray, no que empeorarías las cosas.

La poderosa Erza estaba regañándolo, de nuevo.

─Acaban de patearme el trasero, preferiría que mejor vieras como estoy.

─Sobrevivirás. Ella es la que me preocupa Gray.

─Gracias Erza, en momentos así puedo notar que eres mi amiga.

─No digas estupideces. Porque soy tu amiga es que te digo las cosas. Ella está mal Gray, muy mal. Ahora esta inconsciente de nuevo.

Eso sí preocupo al frio chico.

─ ¿Está bien?

─Poliuska está atendiéndola, está fuera de peligro pero está muy débil, no debió usar magia en primer lugar. Sin embargo, Juvia no solo está mal físicamente. Puedo verlo en su semblante, ella esta tan deprimida. No solo es que tú la hayas herido, la muerte de Gajeel y que no se siente apoyada, ya no creo que vea a Fairy Tail como su hogar. Tiene tanta desilusión en la mirada. Si no es porque Levy está embarazada, ella probablemente habría hecho ya alguna locura.

─ ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

─Necesito hacer que Juvia vea a Fairy Tail como su familia de nuevo y eres vital para eso. Debes comportarte bien con ella, hacer bien las cosas. Disculparte, porque si no, sino no sé hasta dónde puede ser capaz de llegar ella. No lo hagas por tu ego, si ella te importa aunque sea como compañera de gremio, entonces has lo que tienes. Se lo debes.

Tras estas palabras la mujer más fuerte lo cargo de caballito mientras se lo llevaba de regreso al gremio. Los dos en silencio pues tenían mucho que pensar.

/ _Sigo siendo el idiota más grande del mundo, lo siento tanto Juvia/_

 **YYY**

Juvia despertó en su habitación de Fairy Hills porque ella así lo pidió. Está cansada y deprimida, por eso no quiso aguantar el bullicio del gremio que de tan mal humor la pone. Esta tan acabada moral, física y mentalmente. Le hace tanta falta Gajeel para apoyarla. De la nada, mira su colección de Gray. No estuvo y no le había dado tiempo la última vez de deshacerse de todo esto. Furiosa, comienza a destruirlo todo para posteriormente desechar la basura. Está hecha un desastre y le mandaron reposo pero hasta que no termina de destruirlo todo es que no queda satisfecha y lo suficientemente tranquila para acostarse a dormir las heridas.

Cada noche ha sido un tormento porque siempre que cierra los ojos piensa en Gajeel, revive su muerte una y otra vez, lo que le rompe en mil pedazos siempre. Llora hasta quedarse dormida y fantasea con asesinar dolorosamente a esa mujer malvada que mató a su amigo. A la única persona en este mundo que la entendía. El único hombre en su vida que le amaba porque era su hermanita. La mejor persona del mundo. Gajeel tenía razón en todo. Fairy Tail no era tan bueno, porque al final nadie sufrió como es debido por su muerte. También en que Fullbuster no valía la pena. Ella ahora lo odia pero una parte de ella quería escuchar unas disculpas, así por lo menos su convivencia será menos incomoda, pero ese tonto no sabe lo que es el arrepentimiento. Juvia le perdonaba todo y ahora cree que ella debe de disculparlo incluso cuando ha sido en ese extremo de cruel. Ella le hará caso en eso de no tocarlo de nuevo, y por su parte, él deberá hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Juvia no sale de su habitación porque está reponiéndose. Levy no duda en ir a verla para dejarle de comer pero la realidad es que apenas toca su comida. Todos se preocupan cuando la McGarden les informa de la situación de la maga de agua. Gray quisiera ir a verla pero le dijeron que no puede, resignado se queda a esperar noticias o verla el día siguiente. Lo que al final no ocurre tampoco, porque ella no sale ni al día siguiente ni en tres semanas. Cansada de las visitas, Juvia les prohíbe a las chicas del gremio entrar y la única que tiene acceso a su habitación es Levy McGarden.

La pequeña maga está más que angustiada. Juvia ha perdido mucho peso, está en condiciones deplorables. Haría lo que fuera por verla toda felizmente enamorada correteando detrás de Gray. Mas ahora es una mujer sombría y gris. Lo único que le devuelve la alegría y supone que igualmente es lo único por lo que Juvia intenta reponerse, es por el bebé. Habla del bebé casi todo el tiempo cuando están encerradas. Hoy finalmente, la maguita de escritura cree que es tiempo de insistir de verdad y no solo sugerir que salga. Ya la tiene muy preocupada.

─Levy-san

Dice con una sonrisa muy desgastada.

─Hola Juvia-chan.

─ ¿Cómo están tú y el bebé?

─Preocupados por ti, Juvia.

Ella abre los ojos cual platos.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Llevas encerrada en tu habitación tres semanas eso no puede hacerte ningún bien…

La otra gira el rostro.

─Juvia no había notado que había pasado tanto tiempo…

─Juvia-chan sé que estas sufriendo, yo igual lo hago…

─ ¡Claro que si Levy-san, lo haces; sino fuera de esta manera no te dejaría entrar en mi habitación! No soporto ver a esa panda de traidores…

─Juvia-chan…

─ ¡Juvia ya no tolera este cochino gremio!

─Gajeel ya hubiera venido a sacarte a rastras de tu habitación.

La otra la mira con nostalgia.

─Lo habría hecho pero Gajeel-kun hubiera entendido que no se siente a gusto y hubiera llevado a Juvia lejos hasta que se sintiera mejor…

Murmura mientras mira a un punto fijo en la pared.

─ ¿Entonces porque no haces eso? Irte por una temporada si te hace falta…

─Juvia no puede, prometió cuidar a Levy-san y al bebé.

Ahí la pequeña maga de escritura se siente a morir porque la maga de agua no había hecho algo que la ayudaría a sentirse más tranquila por ella. Aunque una parte de ella igualmente está enfadada con el gremio por ser tan bullicioso cuando está en una de sus peores etapas. Juvia está dispuesta a protegerlos, tal vez sea justo darle algo de paz, abandonar el gremio por una temporada. Cambiar de aires. Dar una escapada que le ayude a aclarar la mente, ir a un lugar que no le recuerde tanto a Gajeel porque recordar sitios donde paseaban le rompe el corazón. Aun no es capaz de hacerlo sin deprimirse.

─Está bien Juvia-chan.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Levy-san?

─Si realmente es lo que te ayudara a sentirte tranquila, estoy dispuesta a irme contigo una temporada. Vayamos del gremio.

Tras esta afirmación la maga elemental se levantó muy sorprendida.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio?

─Totalmente.

La más alta brinca para envolverla en brazos con fuerza, llorando de alegría.

─ ¡Gracias!

─Bien deberemos preparar todo para irnos.

─Escapemos.

─ ¿Qué?

─Intentaran impedir que nos vayamos si les decimos. Lo que es muy probable que logren si nos suplican.

La McGarden lo medito un momento, dándole la razón. Así entonces las dos magas hacen sus maletas con lo mejor que pudieron de sus cosas mientras se iban no sin antes dejar una carta avisando que se iban por tiempo indefinido y que no las buscaran. Ambas pasan a la tumba de Gajeel a platicar con él una última vez y para avisarle de todo, despidiéndose pidiéndole que las cuide donde quiera que este y se van a iniciar un viaje a lo desconocido que durara más de lo planeado, iniciando con la recuperación de Juvia y la desesperación de Gray.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando lleguen a un destino? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 8. Nuevo Hogar

Bueno en este punto me odian, pero ya vienen las confusiones! Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lymar Vastya. Estos dos hablaron y Gray solo supo cagarla! Ahora que se entere de la partida de Juvia ahí si va a sufrir bien carbón, de por sí ya está depre imagínate cuando se entere de todo! Un saludote!

JaiKu. Comentarios como el tuyo me hacen el día! Gracias! Disculpa la demora pero en este fic nunca abandono porque aparte de que disfruto escribirlo mi hermanita es fan y me mataría si lo abandono jajaja Yo adoro el JuviaxGajeel como BROTP por eso lo exploto, me alegra saber que si bien hay buenos fics creas que el mío es de tus favoritos! Gracias a ti por leerla y ser tan linda! Un saludote!

Lupita Uchiha: Hola! Bienvenida a estas mutaciones raras que yo llamo mis historias jajajaja Que bueno que el desarrollo de la historia vaya de forma que sea de tu agrado! Y si la muerte de Gajeel me tiene bien depre pero era vital para el fic! Siempre regreso aunque si que me tardo mucho en hacerlo, lo siento de antemano. Un saludote!

LFBC: Igual yo llore como loca cuando se murió Gajeel! Neta escribirlo me rompió! Pero tiene que morir, y como viste Gray esta ya no sintiendo lo duro sino lo tupido. Un saludote!

Flemy Speeddraw: Sé que todos se deprimen al leer la muerte de Gajeel, y no son los únicos! Yo igual estoy depre porque él es uno de mis husbandos! Lo adoro pero si él no muere no ocurre el fic, lo siento! Claro que la continuo pero me tardo en regresar, lo siento por eso! Un saludote


End file.
